Squad Reborn
by Mark 61
Summary: More than twenty years after the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad last battled Kilokahn for the final time the evil program returns once again drive to rule the real and digital worlds. Will a new generation of heroes rise?
1. Chapter 1

Squad Reborn

More than twenty years after the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad last battled Kilokahn for the final time the evil program returns once again drive to rule the real and digital worlds. Will a new generation of heroes rise?

Okay for my regular wrestling readies going "Oh no he's branching out again." I understand. But recently I rediscovered this show from childhood and really still enjoyed it. I know this won't get the most views but its a chance for fun. And yes I'll still working on Right Side of Wrong and my Arrow story.

Chapter 1

Sam Collins life had a taken a lot of turn since the end of his days as a Digital Hero. This was one he never thought he would face. "Well are you going to say something?" Sam finally snaps at the person sitting in the car next to him. Sam waits and still no response. Finally Sam pulls over. "Look Jon you can't keep doing this. Mrs. Ortiz make it really clear she will expel you," Sam says to his only son. "It wasn't my fault," Jon finally says. Sam took a deep breath this was sadly heading down a bath so many other conversations turned arguments had. "You threw the first punch. And what do you have to be so mad about that you keep getting into fights?" Sam snaps. He knows its wrong but this has been a issue for a long time. Jon had been a pretty happy kid. A surprise for he and Jennifer shortly after the wedding. Than around high school Jon's temper shortened. He would get mad over anything.

"Well come on what do you have to be so mad about?" Sam asks. "Like you even care. I know how this goes. No matter what I say or what my reason is I'm the bad guy," Jon says. "You are never the bad guy to me. But son this can't keep happening. Tell me what got you so mad today," Sam says. "The moron said something about mom and said you knew what happened to her," Jon finally says. Of course that was it. It was the cause of almost all the problems. Sam and Jennifer had married just after college. She wound up as reporter while Sam chased his rock star dreams. As Jon there only child turned thirteen there marriage was becoming strained. Sam's career faulted and he was on the road more touring trying to kick start it. This also meant more time over seas where his sales were stronger.

Fights had started to become common. Jennifer wanted him to take some time off spend time with Jon and her. Enjoy the money they had made. Maybe even try for another baby. The last big fight Sam had stormed out and never saw her again. A wife goes missing the husband is always the first suspect. Even years later some nuts would demand to know the "Truth." Parents refused to let there children be friends with Jon out of fear. "I know I have to learn to control my temper," Jon says.

Meanwhile

"Syd calm down," Tanker pleaded with his wife. "No Tanker look at these grades," Sydney says pointing at her screen. "Mostly B's one C a lot better than mine used to be," Tanker says. "No Tanker when you received grades like this it was clear you were trying and just didn't comprehend all the information. Rebeca on the other hand is simply not trying. She does just enough to coast by," Sydney says. "Come on honey you know Becky is smart," Tanker says. "I am well aware of how intelligent she is. That is what bothers me. Our daughter is wasting her gifts," Sydney says. "She will figure it out eventually," Tanker says. "That's not good enough Tanker. She at an important age. We need to get her to change her habits now... In fact right now... Rebecca can you come to my office," Sydney says sticking her head out of the door and yelling up stairs.

There is no response. A minute later she tries again. Finally Tanker tries. "Becky your mother and I need to talk to you right now!" He yells. Finally there maid appears. "Mr. and Mrs. Logan, Becky isn't here," She says meekly. "Where is she?" Sydney asks. "She took Mr. Logan's car..." "She what? That girl knows she is not to borrow my car without asking. Okay Syd I see your point," Tanker says.

Days Later

"Can you just send me back... I fly coach mom, dad," Rebecca begs as they drive to Sam's house. "For the last time no. You didn't study and you broke the rules about taking my car. This isn't baseball little girl no third strikes," Tanker says. "Besides your Uncle Sam is looking forward to see you," Sydney says. "Its not Uncle Sam I have an issue with its Jon," Rebecca says. "I know Jon can be unpleasant to be around but you know he took losing his mother hard," Sydney says. "No mom he's not unpleasant he's a huge jerk," Rebecca says as they reach the mansion Sam had bought when his career was at its peak. They get out of the car and walk in. Sam, Tanker, and Sydney were still close there was never any need to knock or ring the bell. Although this time both Tanker and Syd would wish they had.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sam yells. "Yeah sure what ever," Jon mocks. "I am warning young man. Its bad enough you got in another fighter this week. Now I find out your planning some party behind my back," Sam says. "What you never had fun as a kid?" "Go t your room," Sam finally yells. "No problem," Jon yells right back running up the steps. Sam turns around and sees his friends and there daughter. "Becky could give us a minute," Tanker finally says. She just nods and exits out the front door.

"I'm a terrible father," Sam says. "Sammy you aren't," Tanker says putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "What happened now?" Sydney asks. "What always happens. He does something I don't like. I try to correct his behavior. I get upset when it's hard and we fight," Sam says. "Have you guys tried some type of counseling?" Sydney asks. "Yeah we have it never does any good. He won't talk," Sam says just as the light start to flicker and the TV turns off and on. "You got a short circuit some where?" Tanker asks. The AC suddenly blasts them. "Ah man I just had a new smart house system installed," Sam complains. "Where is the panel I can fix it," Sydney says.

"You will fix nothing Team Samurai," A voice says before a beam out of one of the nights hits them freezing them all solid. The room returns to normal. A minute later Jon comes down. "Hey dad I don't know what is going on but I swear I didn't do it," Jon says not realizing something is wrong until he takes a good look. He goes up and touches his father on the shoulder. "Dad? Aunt Syd? Uncle Tanker?" He says waving a hand in front of them. No response. He than tries checking for a pulse on his father. "Dad? Come on not funny," He says getting worried. The door opens Rebecca walks in. "Hey mom and dad did either of you bring a charger my phone is dead... What is going on?" She asks seeing what is going on. "I don't know I came down and they were like this.

"What did you do?" She yells. "I didn't' do anything. We should call 911," he finally says. "You have a phone?" She asks. "Yeah... What the hell?" he says looking at his phone seeing some strange menu screen he's never seen before. She looks at it as well. "Land line," She says. He picks up the house phone but get no single. "Wait my computer maybe we can contact someone that way," He says running up stairs. Rebecca looks back at her parents but follows. Jon reaches his room and logs on the computer. "Well who are you contacting?" Rebecca asks. "I don't know but there has to be someone. Suddenly the computer's monitor turns off and on. "Now is not the time for some game," Rebecca scolds seeing the new screen come up. Jon is stunned he's never seen this before. "Servo?"

The lights start to blink again and suddenly another wave of energy comes out of the computer and Jon disperses. Rebecca is left in shock. "Okay I want to wake up now," She says. "Whoa help," Jon's voice yells. She looks around for him but doesn't' see him. "What is going on?" he says again finally she turns to the computer. Servo now stands moving around the digital chamber. "Jon?" She asks. He looks forward and can actually see her on some pop up screen in front of him. "Get me out of here," He yells. "How?" "I don't know hit esc or click the X," he says. "Just stay calm I'll think of something." She claims. Deep in his mind Jon/Servo can feel some drive some feeling of what do do. He takes off and flies.

He arrives at a system and lands. "What is that thing?" Servo says looking up and seeing a mega virus monster. The thing was huge and it looked like a giant lizard with the head of a cobra and spikes on hit's back. Servo grew to match the virus in size. Back in Jon's room Rebecca typed at the key board. "Okay ctrl alt delete... Nothing!" She says getting mad and hitting the computer. Back in the digital realm the virus charges at Servo who leaps into the air over it. The virus swung it tail catching Servo and sending him flying. The virus than opened it's mouth launching fireball that hits Servo right in the chest.

Back in the room a new screen pop up reading Servo's power levels with the words warning flashing. Rebecca sees this and had no idea what to do. In the digtel realm Servo gets up and lands a series of punches to the monster's face before grabbing a front face lock and throwing the monster. But another fire ball knocks him back down. The monster than charges again knocking Servo down and than biting his arm. "AHHH!" Servo screamed. Back in the room Rebecca watched in horror. The voice was different given a mechanical tone but it was still Jon's. By pure luck she pulled up the weapons programs. "A shield... please let this work," Rebecca begged as she selected the shield and sent it into the battle. A few seconds later the shield appeared in Servo's free arm and he smashed it into the monster faces a few times breaking the bite.

Severo stood back up and pulled the sword from the shields handle. The virus launched a fireball but Servo used the shield to protect himself. Servo charge and slashed the virus twice and than stabbed at it. Cartwheeling over the monster's Servo landed a kick to the head. The virus went to strike Servo with its tail but Servo saw the attack coming and used the sword to cut the tail off. "Time for grid power," Servo declared. Energy began to surge through Servo and into the sword. He charged again hitting one final big slash that cut through the virus which began to spark. The virus staggered and began to fall over except it digitized disappearing. Back in the room Rebecca threw her hands into the air. "Its gone! What ever it was. Now how do we get you out and fix our parents," Rebecca says. Back in the Cyber world Servo turns to the system's control tower holds his arms up to his chest and moves them out releasing a program to repair it.

Back in the living room Sam, Sydney, and Tanker can move. "Syd, Sammy you okay?" Tanker asks. "I think so... Could that have been Kilokahn?" Sydney asks. "Not a chance... Jon," Sam yells realizing his son was still in the house. Sam ran up the stairs to Jon's room followed by Sydney and Tanker. "Jon?" Sam yells again running into the room. Sam stops when he sees on the monitor Servo flying back to the home system. Sam had never seen someone else as Servo. Hell outside of that one time with Tanker there was no other Servo. A flash of light erupted in the room and than Jon appeared looking dazed the Servo device on his wrist. "Jon you okay?" Sam asks. "Dad?" Jon says. "Yeah I'm here pal," Sam says. To Sam's absolute shock his son pulls him into a hug. "You okay," Jon says. Meanwhile Sydney and Tanker are hugging Rebecca. Finally they break apart. "Does anyone know what happened?" Rebecca finally asks. "You kids might want to sit down," Sydney says.

The parents explain there history how Sam became Servo and his battles against Kilokahn and the mega viruses. How after one final battle Kilokahn was finally defeated allowing them to return to normal lives. "So where does Servo come from?" Jon asks at one point. "We never figure that out pal," Sam says. "Servo's sub routines were locked. I could never access that type of information," Sydney admits. "And than with Kilokahn gone the program disappeared poof," Tanker finishes. "Until now," Sam says looking at Jon's wrist. "But its gone right? Jon deleted this Kilo thing again," Rebecca says. "That wasn't Kilokahan or what ever caused this. That was a mega virus not the master program," Jon says. "How do you know that?" Rebecca asks.

"I'm not sure its just in my head. When I went into the computer there was all this information I just suddenly knew. That how I knew to fly and grow and how to destroy that thing. And than how I knew to repair the control tower," Jon says standing up. Sydney meanwhile has moved over to Jon's computer. "This is amazing. And I thought the super charging Servo did to your old computer Sam couldn't be topped," Sydney says. "I don't care about that Syd I want to know if you can get that thing off Jon's wrist," Sam says. "Well we never had much luck with your until the battles were over," Sydney reminds Sam. "There has to be something we can do. This is to dangerous," Sam says. "A moment pal," Tanker says pulling Sam out of the room and shutting door.

"Sam calm down," Taker says to his friend. "Tank that is my son. My job is protect him," Sam says. "Hey Sam if it were Becky you would the one trying to get me to calm down right now. But snapping at Sydney isn't going to help. Plus we have two scared kids in that room. On top of having to figure out what is happening and why its happening?" Tanker tells his friend. "Yeah you are right," Sam admits.

One Week Later

"I can't believe my parents made me move here," Rebecca complains as she follows Jon into a high school. "Hey I'm the victim here," Jon says. "How do you figure that? I have to give up my house, my friends, and my boyfriend. I am starting a new school. All because my parents want to be in town due to that thing," Rebecca says. "Yeah but I have to deal with you," Jon says. She isn't sure if he's joking or being serious. "Well which way to the office?" Rebecca asks. "See again I'm the victim I had to give up free time to drive you to the school so you can register for classes," Jon complains leading her to the office. They go in. "Ah Mr. Collins so nice to see you walk in here instead of being dragged in and you must me Ms. Logan," Juanita Ortiz the principle says. "Mrs. Ortiz nice to meet you," Rebecca greets. "Thank you. Just this way it won't take long," Mrs. Ortiz says. "I'll be in the car," Jon says not even bothering to wait for a response.

Passing by a vending machine he decides to stop and get a drink. "Oh hi Jon," Linda a girl from school says coming up to him. "Wait Linda did you get detention?" Jon says. She waits and pushes up her glasses. "No. I was staying late to help build sets for Drama we are doing the Musical Comedy Murders of 1941," Linda says. Jon is about to respond when he sees the door to the gym open. Cheer leading practice was letting out. There she was in front impossible to miss with her red hair and beautiful face. "Yeah hey good luck with that," Jon says walking away from her.

"Don't even try it Jon," the girl says. "Try what Shelby?" Jon asks. "Asking me out." Shelby the red head says to him. "Well I wasn't," he lies. "Oh really?" Shelby asks. "Really. See I'm here helping my old friend Rebecca register for classes and ah I figured I should ask coach O'Farell is ah track was still open she runs track," He lies again. "Ah uh. Track ended last week state championships," Shelby says. "Like I said she runs track I don't have much of a interest you know," Jon says. "You have made that very clear time again you don't' have much interest in anything at this school," Shelby says. "I have interest in a few things like say you and me..." "NO," Shelby says walking away. "Very smooth Collins," A male voice say behind him. "Eddie boy don't you have some dark hole to go to," Jon says.

The kids name was Edward Oliver. For as long back as Jon could remember he and Edward didn't get along. "Its Edward," Oliver reminds him. He hated being called Eddie which only pushed Jon keep calling him that. "I'm not in the mode to deal with you," Jon says. "Nor am I. But than I see you bother poor Shelby. Just a warning stay away from her," Edward warns. "Last I checked she had even less interest in. And what are you going to do?" Jon ask. "Don't underestimate me," Edward says before walking off. "I'm shaking in my boots," Jon says.

In The Digital Realm

"This shall not stand! I will find this new Servo program and scatter his bits across the Digital World! For all I shall rule both worlds!" "Are you still going on about that?" "Do no taunt me human. Everything I have given you I can take away with ease." "No don't do that. I am begging you." "Than you must live up to your end. Being work on the next of my mega virus monsters!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Thanks to the small handful of people reading this. _

Jon: Normally when there is trouble you call 911. Except this new virus has crashed there system. And I am when that is going to need to call for help when it tries to tear me apart.

"Bonn appetite guys," Sydney says putting plates of eggs and bacon in front of Sam and Tanker. "Syd you didn't have to do this. Jon and I are fine just heating up some pop tarts," Sam says. "Wait till you taste it Sammy my girl has the brains to program a whole IT department and the skills in the kitchen to get five stars anywhere," Tanker brags. "Well if I was going to marry Tanker I knew I had to make sure I could cook," Sydney says with a laugh. "You know this is pretty cool. The three of us living together. Having our kids under the same roof," Sam says. "It helps they have always been close," Tanker says. "I know they haven't been as close lately. But now under the same roof I bet they..." "You are a such a pain. I can't believe anyone could leave such a mess," Rebecca yells as she and Jon walk into the kitchen. "Its not a mess. Its organized chaos. And you trying to change the real subject. Why are you going into my drawer? Bad enough I had to give up my bathroom," Jon complains. "Hey what's the problem you two?" Sam asks.

"She is!" "He is!" They both say at once. "Alright you two separate corners," Tanker says. "Eat your breakfast," Sydney says. "Thanks mom," Rebecca says. "Yeah thanks Aunt Syd," Jon says digging in. Sam takes a sip of coffee and than speaks. "So hey Jon you need to get right home from school today." "Why? The last day of my grounding was yesterday," Jon says. "Your Aunt Syd wants to run more tests on that thing see what your real power is." Sam says pointing at the wrist communicator. "Oh come on dad you don't need to worry. Its been weeks since that virus thing," Jon says. "You were the one that said there was more going on," Rebecca reminds him. "Well clearly I scared the real power off," Jon brags. "Maybe if you are really luck you did. If not we need to have an idea on what the new Servo can do. You need to be ready no telling when the next virus will hit," Sam says.

In the Digital World

"I have waited far to long. Where is my new virus?" "We made a deal and I made it clear I would need time to work. You want this this virus to work right. Last thing you need is for Servo character to just destroy it." "DO NO USE SERVO AS AN EXCUSE!" The person holds up a drawing of a new virus it has the appearance similar to a silver back gorilla but with rocks instead of of fur. The face looks like its been peeled back with an extra set of arms giving it six limbs. "I call him Congokong. And I have just the perfect place to send him. Do you know what 911 is?" "Of course in this country it is what humans in trouble call for help. It controls your emergency services." "Very good. And when this virus is ready it will cause chaos." "And I shall use that chaos to take control." "Yes your all important control. Now I have to get to school."

School

"Does Mr. Reed not get how cruel a pop quiz is?" Rebecca asks as she and Jon try to find a seat at lunch. They find a table and sit down. "Here Mr. Reed is one of the cool teachers. Besides it wasn't that bad," Jon says. "The main three political parties of the 1912 Presidential Election was on there, Who remembers third parties?" Rebecca says. "Republican for Taft, Democrat for Wilson, and Bull Moose for Teddy Roosevelt," Jon taunts. Before Rebecca can respond Shelby approaches the table holding a clip board. "Hi guys," She greets. "Hi." "Hey Shelby," Jon says with a smile. "Jon what are you doing this Saturday afternoon?" Shelby asks. "This Saturday? Nothing I am free all day," Jon says. "You are sure you are free?" Shelby asks. "Totally free," Jon says. "Great than you can work the two to four shift at the bake sale," Shelby says writing his name down. "Wait what?" "The bake sale to raise money for new updated 911 call center," Shelby says.

"Oh come on Shelby you tricked me," Jon says "Please Jon I just need one easy two hour shift. And I have to be there all day. So I can keep you company," She says turning on the charm. "Okay," Jon agrees. "Great thank you," Shelby says walking off. Jon turns to see Rebecca smiling ans she mimes playing a violin. "She just played you like a fiddle." "And not for the first time," A guy in a Letterman's jacket says sitting down. "Two questions. That happened before? And you are?" Rebecca says. "Rebecca Logan meet Will Eagles," Jon introduces. "Oh the infamous Will Eagles," Rebecca says. Will and Jon had been friends for years. "Yes and you must be Rebecca Logan. And yes its happened before. Not the first time Jon here has done something to impress or make Shelby happy," Will says.

"It has not! And for your information I agreed to do it because it dawned on me how important something like that could be. Its my civic duty," Jon claims causing Will to laugh. "I don't need to take this I'm going to get a soda," Jon says getting up. They watch him leave. "Is there any chance she would actually ever go on a date with him?" Rebecca asks before taking a bite of her lunch. "Honestly its more likely Jon become a superhero." Will says causing Rebecca to choke on her burger. "Easy," Will says once she stops. "Sorry," Rebecca says. "Maybe she might finally give in. And when she does that boy will doing cartwheels down the hall," Will says. "Has she really tricked him like that?" She asks. "Not really. She just has her own fan at Jon's attempts to pick her up."

Over at the soda machine Jon gets his drink and opens it he turns around runs into Edward spilling the soda on him. "Watch it you moron," Edward says angerly. "Look it was a mistake I'm sorry," Jon says. "Watch where you are going going next time," Edward warns. "Like I said sorry," Jon says walking away. Edward is seething. "Some day Collins."

Much later

The final few strokes on the key board rang out. "And done." "Finally human." "Well I wasn't about to let you put this thing out there why I was still out there." "Very well time for you to sit back and enjoy the show." "You know I wouldn't do this if not for our deal." "And you know if you break our deal I shall take it all away. Now my virus go and destroy the 911 system." A beam of energy shot from one monitor to another. The virus sprang to life and travel to they system. Finding a control tower it quickly corrupted it and the circuit. Out in the real world a number of false emergency were sent out to dispatchers.

Collins Mansion

Sydney held a pair of tweezers in one hand, Jon's wrist with the communicator on it in the other. On her face she wore a pair of glasses meant to magnify with small light attached. "Maybe if I... no... what about... That wouldn't work... I could maybe..." "Aunt Sydney my shoulder is cramping up. "Oh sorry," Sydney says letting his arm go and taking off the glasses. "Mom you never manged to get the old one off Uncle Sam?" Rebecca asks. "Never but after a while we stopped trying. There were so many times your uncle had to become Servo when he wasn't near a guitar," Sydney says. "And I still don't get how a guitar cord can trigger me going into a computer. Than again I'm not sure how I got in there in first place," Jon says. "I always thought it was just the milkshake your aunt spilled on me," Sam says coming into the room. "But it makes no sense. It randomly shows up, goes away, and comes back," Jon says.

"Its not random. I have had a lot of time to think about it. No way all this was random," Sam says. "I agree with Sam. Someone must have known about Kilokahn or programs like him and created Servo as a counter measure," Sydney says. Before anyone can speak again the sound of sirens are heard. "Boy that sounds close really close," Sam notes. The sirens only get louder. "I wonder what is going on?" Tanker asks entering the room just as loud knocking can be heard on the front door. Tanker who is passing by open it and two EMT's rush in. "Which way to the lady having a baby?" One of the EMT's asks. "What lady?" Tanker replies. "Come on pal don't play games. We got a woman was in labor and losing a lot of blood," The EMT snaps. "Look man there is no one having a baby here," Tanker says. "Oh great another prank call been happening all day," The EMT says as the leave.

Tanker heads into the living room and explains what just happened. "All day?" Sam asks. "What the guy says," Tanker replies. Sam grabs the TV remote having a gut feeling what is going on. His answer comes quickly there is already a special report going on. "A massive issue with the computer system is wrecking havoc with emergency services city wide at this time..." Sam turns off the TV. "Mega virus?" Sydney asks not even bothering to wait. She moves over to Jon's old computer which has been moved to the living room. She gets to work. "Yikes this is a nasty one. Its generating numerous false reports blocking real emergency calls from getting in," Sydney says. "Well what are we waiting for?" Jon asks standing up. "Hold it. If you are doing this you are doing it right," Sam says picking up his old guitar and handing it to Jon. "Program is ready to go," Sydney says.

"Let's Samuraize, guys!" Jon says before playing the cord and disappearing. In the digital world Servo appears in the system and than takes off into the vortex. "This is so cool Servo is back in action," Tanker says. "Just be careful son," Sam says as he watch Servo arrive at the system that is under attack and. land. Servo sees the virus for the first time. "That is some nightmare fuel," he says before growing. The virus sees him and leaps towards him. The tow exchange punches with Servo also throwing some kicks. He manages to knock Congokong back. "Servo don't just brawl with this thing. Use your powers to weaken it," Sam advises. Listening Servo uses his fireball attack. Seeing a chance Servo goes for a flying kick but its a huge mistake as the virus catches him. Making uses of having extra arms allows Congokong to hold Servo with one set and punch with the other before tossing Servo away across the grid.

The virus than claps two of his hands together releasing an energy wave that connects to send Servo flying again. The ape like beats than jumps onto Servo pounding on him. "Come on get up," Sam yells getting worried. The monster goes for another throw but this time Servo is able to slip free and land behind the monster before landing a drop kick. The virus is knocked down Servo runs over and picks it up and than falls back tossing the virus. Back to exchanging strikes.

"Once more you have failed to create a virus that can defeat this pest." "Don't blame me. When we made our deal you never said anything about Servo. And you are the one that grants the powers to the virus. And don't bother threatening me about our deal I'm already on it." Quickly the person starts to type doing some quick reprogramming the virus. "This better work human." "There is old human saying you match more flies with honey instead of vinegar."

Suddenly Congokong lower set of arms detach and move independently to trip Servo. The virus' body reconnects and it picks Servo up by it's arms and legs and tries to pull him apart. "AH!" Servo yells at the same time energy from the virus flows through him weakening him. The blue warning light on Servo's forehead starts to blink warning of lower power. "Help me someone!" Servo calls out weakly.

"Alright Syd call up the Drago program just like old times I'm going in," Tanker says. "Forget it Tank I'm going in its my son," Sam says. "Negative neither of you are going in," Sydney says. "Why?" Sam asks. "I've been running some tests. This isn't the same Servo program from last time. It's upgraded. The problem is with ways Servo and the sub programs work the users become part of it. But now it's like we are out of date operating systems. Meaning anyone that used the old Servo program is no longer compatible to use the current one," Sydney says. "So Jon is in there alone," Sam says watching as Servo has gotten free but takes another hit from an another energy wave. "So what are you saying Sydney there is no way for someone to go in and help Jon?" Sam asks getting more and more nervous.

"I'll do it," Rebecca says. Tanker is about to object his fatherly instincts kicking in but he than looks at Sam and than over the monitor where Servo is still taking a pounding. "Look be careful this isn't a game," Tanker says. "Your father is right. You are packing serious grid power. But the virus can hurt you," Sydney says as she pulls up Drago. Rebecca takes a deep breath before yelling "Kick Up the Power!" It's her attempt to mix her parents old calls. She is transported into Drago cockpit wearing black leather jacket and white helmet with a red strip. "Hang on Servo a patch is coming out," Rebecca says as she takes off. She arrives in the system. "Stick to jet mode. Hit and move," Tanker advises. "Got it," Rebecca says lauching an energy blast knocking the virus away Servo.

Congokong tries to swat at Drago. "Another King Kong remake get some creativity back Hollywood," Rebecca taunts firing another blast and a few misses. She than transforms into Drago's true form and uses fire breath on the virus. "Don't let up Drago," Sydney cheers on. "What about Jon?" Sam asks. "He's still down," Sydney says. The virus manages to get a hold of Drago's tail and is trying to swing it around. Congokong picks up Drago and slams it ground and than pounces reigning down punches. "Ah I can't get up and even get around to aim my weapons," Rebecca says frantically pressing buttons. Congokong grabs onto the head of Drago and tries to pull it off.

Unseen by all some strange energy moves toward Servo who is still down not moving. "You have to get up," A voice says. Servo starts to stir. "What?" Servo says still weak. "Get up fight," A voice says. Servo regains his sense and sees Drago in trouble. Getting up Servo charges and hits a grid kick freeing Drago. "Servo you back online?" Rebecca asks. "Sure am now lets finish this," Servo replies. The double team the virus with strikes. "Its weak this is your chance," Sam yells. Servo summons up grid power and unleash his arm gauntlet blast destroying the virus. Servo heals the damage to and they take off for home base.

That Saturday At the Bake Sale

"Here is your change," Jon says to a woman as she walks off with her purchase. Sam walks up to the booth. "Hey how is it going?" Sam asks. "Could have been worse. I think it's been pretty successful. I'm just glade I was able get the virus and free up first responders for actual work," Jon says. "Thanks to you and Rebecca a lot of damage was prevented," Sam tells him proudly. Off to the side Shelby walks up with her clipboard. "Hey is that her?" Sam asks. Jon just nods. "You know it took a few times to win your mom over," Sam says. "Oh I'm not giving up. Could you do me a favor buy the last of these strawberry things. Let me clear off that tray. You know every little bit help," Jon says. Sam nods reaching for his wallet. "There you go young man thank for such great service," Sam says making a show of it before walking off.

"Well I see you have a very pleased costumer slash father," Shelby says. "You know that's my dad," Jon says awkwardly. "My mom used to have all his albums," Shelby says. "Well hey I did manage to guilt him into buying the last of those strawberry things," Jon says. "I hope you that wasn't your only sale," Shelby says. "Hardly among my many skills are I am a master salesmen," Jon brags opening the cash box. "You never give up," Shelby says smiling. "Anther one of my many skill dogged determination," Jon replies. "So what are you doing on Friday?" Shelby asks. "What are you trying to get me volunteer for?" Jon asks. "Look you did me a favor. And saying yes is likely the only way to get you to stop. So I'm free on Friday so take your best shot," Shelby taunts. "Hey fair warning they all Don Juan Jon," He brags. "Fair warning Don Juan dies a terrible death in the poem," She jokes.

Collins Mansion

Tanker was watching a college football game while Sydney is working. "Come on run the ball," Tanker yells. "Come on," Sydney yells not paying attention to Tanker instead lost in her own world. "I know first and goal against an exhausted defense and they are passing. What happened to power football…See there you go," Tanker says reacting to the play. "Not this," Sydney says. "No Syd they scored… What are you doing?" Tanker says turning around seeing she reviewing the last battle. "We know so little about these new threats. So I am trying to see if I can trace the trail of the virus or break down it's raw data," Sydney says. "You think you can find the power behind this thing?" Tanker asks getting up now forgetting about the game. "I am trying but there are blocks in the way," Sydney says but she types a few more thing.

A beep is heard. "Great I manged to crack some data…. What? No! It can't be," Sydney says standing up in shock. "Syd what is wrong?" "This can't be. It just can't be. It was shut down. The file purged," Sydney says pacing. "Sydney you are worrying me," Tanker says. She looks back at the screen. "I am scaring myself. Tanker I know this data. I know this programming," She admits. "Is it Kilokahn or Frink?" "No Tanker its worse. I programmed this. This is my old work. But I shut this project down," Sydney says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sydney and Tanker sat on a flight bound for Chicago. Sydney nervously drummed her fingers on the arm rests. "Sydney calm down," Tanker says taking her hand. "I can't. This could all be my fault. My work being corrupted. Putting the world in danger. Including our daughter and Sam's son," Sydney says. "You don't know for sure it was your program. And even if some how this is that program you aren't the one that released it," Tanker reminds her. "But its my work. And now its been corrupted. I never should have started this project," Sydney says. "Syd you explained this. Delta Tech was looking into AI. You thought it could do a lot of good," Tanker reminds her. "I can't believe I was so stupid. Using Kilokahn's code as a blue print," Sydney rants. "You have told me a thousands times a program needs the programmer. If this is somehow your old work you didn't program it to do this," Tanker assures her.

"I should have made sure all the back up files were purged. I should have whipped all my notes. If someone got a hold of that and created a new Kilokahn I will never forgive myself. And Sam will certainly never forgive me or speak to me again," Sydney says. "Honey you know that is not true. Sammy gave a lot to stop Kilokahn and Frink. But he knows you would not make something to hurt people on purpose. And you have stood by Sam through thick and thin he will do the same for you," Tanker says. She checks her watch. "I just want to land and see what we can find out," She says. "We will figure this out. Even if I have to lay in some shoulder tackles like I used to on the field," Tanker jokes.

High School Library

Jon, Rebecca, Will, and Linda had been assigned a group assignment for health class. "Jon will you stop?" Rebecca says getting annoyed at how often Jon is checking his watch. "I just want to make sure I am not late," Jon says. "Dude your date is tomorrow," Will reminds him. I am well aware of when it is. I just don't want to spend my whole afternoon here," Jon says. "Well we could have finished yesterday but you rushed out of her at five," Linda reminds him. "I had to get a haircut... and wrestling was on," Jon claims. Laughing can be heard and Edward approaches the table. "Collins can you get any more pathetic. Admitting you watch a fake sport where people pretend to fight," Edward taunts. "You know Edward I'm in such a good mode I'm just going to turn other check and say you are entitled your opinion," Jon says picking up his book.

"And why are you in such a good mode?" Edward can't stop himself from asking. "Oh here we go," Will says knowing what is coming. "I have a lot of reasons to be happy Edward. The big one being I have a date with Shelby on Friday," Jon brags. "Can't wait to see how you blow that. Because you will blow it," Edward says. "Just like how I would never get her to say yes right Ed," Jon taunts. Edwards walks off. "I'm going to use the rest room," Jon says heading the other way. Once he is gone Rebecca speaks. "What is there deal? What caused them to have such dislike for each other?" "Well they have never gotten along. Part of the problem is Edward feels the need to always mock Jon or well anybody he finds less than him," Will says. "You forget the real issue. Shelby. Edward and she used to date and well when it became clear that Jon liked her it only got worse," Linda adds.

Out in the hall Jon sees his boot lace is untied and he leans down to tie it. He is just in front of the gym door which swings open and hits him right in the head. "Oh I am so sorry," Shelby says. "Ouch!" Jon says. "Jon I'm sorry," She says. "No no my fault I should watch where I put my head," He says "Is there anything I can do?" She asks. "If I try to make a joke about kissing it and making it feel better would it cost me our date?" He asks. "It just might," She says. "Okay won't make that joke. Look I'm fine I swear," He says. "Good," She replies. Unseen by both Edward watches and gets so mad he snaps the pencil he is holding two..

Digital World

"And why should I do this human? Waste perfectly good power on some personal request of yours?" "Because we are supposed to be partners. You ask me to design and program your Mega Viruses. And it's a small request that you can use as a test. Humans don't like being locked up. If it works at the high school it will work anywhere." "You do make some valid points human. But are you sure these humans you target will be at the school?" "Because I over heard them say they still needed an extra day to finish there project." "Fine I shall power your virus. But which Virus?" The person opens a file on the computer. "This should do. I call him Dragoslice," The virus resembles a Chinese dragon with a large spikes running down its' back and two giant horns on its head.

In an office building

Sydney and Tanker were waiting for Security to let them in. "Just call up to Christopher St. John," Sydney begs. "Do you have an appointment?" The guard asks. "No this was kind of a last second trip. But I used to work here. I actually hired Christopher," Sydney says. "That doesn't matter Miss," The guard says. Tanker breaths trying to stay calm as he is getting frustrated with how poorly this is going. "Sydney can't you call someone yourself?" He whispers to her. "I did no one returned my calls," She says. "Miss and Sir I am going to ask you to leave. This is a secure site," The guard says. "Look Sydney lets leave make a few more calls surely someone will get back to you," Tanker says. She nods. Once they have left the guard makes a call. "Sir its Mertz down at the front desk... yes they have left... I really think you should let me call the police if... I understand sir."

Collins Mansion

"I don't know why we have to finish it tonight," Jon says. "Because the project is due Monday. Will has a family event all day on Saturday. Linda has to work on Sunday. And it the report is almost down so it will be easier to finish after school. I'm not happy about giving up my Friday either," Rebecca says as they walk to his car. "I just don't need anything to go wrong today," Jon says. "I don't want anything to go wrong for you either. I'm scared to death if Shelby rejects you than next time you will let the virus win," Rebecca says. "I just might," He jokes. "Why her?" "Shelby?" Jon asks. "No Taylor Swift of course Shelby," Rebecca says. "I can't explain it. Just saw her the first time and I fell hard. Maybe I'm just chasing a fantasy. I'll find out tonight," Jon says.

Coffee Shop In Chicago

"You think you can trust this woman?" Tanker asks. Someone had finally returned one of her calls. Meredith Kirk had been a programmer that she had worked with on the old AI project with Sydney. When Meredith had agreed to meet with them she refused to do it at the office. She had also made it clear noting could be recorded or filmed. "Sydney?" A woman in hat and glasses asks walking up to the table. "Meredith is that you?" Sydney asks. She looks around nervously. "Yes its me." "Well thank you for meeting with us," Tanker says. "We need to make this quick before someone notices us," Meredith says. This shocks Sydney who remembers her as a fun loving person that could keep her calm and smile even under extreme pressure.

"Who would notice us?" Sydney asks. "Delta has gotten really secretively and protective lately. We have some big projects going on," Meredith claims. "Well speaking of projects do you remember that AI one we were doing before I left the company?" Sydney asks. Meredith shallows hard. "What about it?" "Well Sydney had some concerns. "What kind of concerns. The project was a failure and you ended," Meredith says. "I know but recently I came across some…something that made me wonder of Delta could be trying to revive it," Sydney says. "No its not happening," Meredith says defensively. "Are you sure? Because I found this rouge program," Sydney says. "Sydney you are the one that shut the project down. And you so far ahead of the rest of us there is no way," Meredith says still looking around like she is about to jump out of her skin.

"Are you alright? You seem really jumpy," Tanker says. "I'm fine just need to watch my time. I have a major deadline on a new operating system that is due next week," She claims. "Meredith did anyone try restart the project after I left?" Sydney asks. "I wouldn't know. Once you resigned from Delta Tech I was transferred to different project. Last I heard of the advanced AI project was starting over. I think Crane was in charge," Meredith claims. "Yes but this program..." "Sydney I'm sure it's nothing I have to get going," Meredith says getting up and piratically running out of the shop. "Well that was a bust," Tanker says. "Not entirely it is very clear she was lying to me. And someone doesn't want me to know how far along they are," Sydney says.

School Library

The other three watched as Jon frantically wrote notes and flipped through a book. "You know we have to do the report and you will have to read it right?" Linda asks. "I will be able to read writing no matter how messy it is," Jon claims. Will takes the note book from him. "Okay than what does this say?" Will says pointing a very messy part of the notes. "Ah the... when the body... Norman?" Jon says. "Okay I'm making a judgment call. You will never focus so long as you are worried about your date you will never focus. If you give us your word that no matter what this weekend you will finish you portion of this," Rebecca says. "Thanks," Jon says starting to pack. "Hold on buddy your word," Will says. "Sure sure you got my word," Jon says grabbing his bag and running out. He reaches the exit in record time what he misses is some strange energy flow through the doors sealing them behind him.

The rest work on there report and get finished about ninety minutes later. "Thanks for the ride Will," Rebecca says. "Yeah thanks," Linda says. "Not a problem ladies. Besides I owe you since you are pulling the weight on this project. Now to just..." He stops when the door won't open. "What the heck," He says pushing hard. "Must be locked," Rebecca says. "Shouldn't be the laws state due to fire safety they can lock the doors so people can't get in but so that they can't leave," Linda says. They walk to another door and find it's sealed as well. They wind up going to every single door and they are all sealed. They try the windows and they won't open either. "This makes no sense our phones are down to," Will says. "Guys we are trapped," Rebecca says.

Restaurant

Shelby was waiting. She was in a short red dress with a shawl. She checked her watch just as Jon walked in the front door holding flowers. He was in light brown jacket and even had a tie on. "You actually made it," Shelby says. "I'd have to be a real idiot to miss this. And these are for you," he says handing her the flowers. "Thank you." they check in and are taken to there table. "So what made you pick Lazenby's?" She asks as they look over the menu. "Well actually I've know the owner since I was a little kid. So I knew I could get a reservation," Jon says. "Friend of your dad's?" Shelby asks knowing his father was once a rock star. "No my friend of my mom's. They met when mom was doing some fluff piece on up and coming chiefs in the area," Jon says. "Really she must be a good friend," Shelby says. "Yeah she was one of the people who would look in on me and dad after... She just really cares." he says.

It dawns on Shelby what just happened. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pressed," Shelby says regretfully. It had been all over the news. Other kids had talked about it at length. Parents had debated it for hours on end. Shelby could still recall the news story she over head one morning. "Authorities are searching Jennifer Doyle Collins a reporter for this station. Collins wife of musician Sam Collins went missing late last Thursday..." The rumors that Sam Collins had done something to her. The fact Jon carried a chip on his shoulder. How even years later no one knew what had truly happened.

"Its not a big deal. You didn't mean anything by it," Jon says. "I am sorry its just you never talk about your mother. There I go again," Shelby says. "Its alright. I don't really talk about her because it always leads two way. What happened? Or did you dad do it?" Jon says. "What was she like?" Shelby asks sensing it's okay to ask. "She was my mom. She..." "Ah you decided what you wanted?" The waiter says coming up and interrupting them. Jon orders and so does she. When they are alone Jon speaks first. "So uh how are things going with the cheer team. You guys have a competition coming up right?" He asks trying to change the subject. "Yeah we do in two weeks," Shelby says. "You have been doing it a long time," he says.

They talk some more about various subjects. Finally there food comes and just as Jon is about to cut into his food the commincater starts to beep. "What is that thing?" Shelby asks. "Its my new smart watch," he lies. "Seems pretty big," Shelby points out. "Yeah well it's a new design my aunt Sydney is working on. She's great with software not that good on hardware," he lies again as the thing beeps again. "Is the battery low?" "No see its an reminder. I need ah take my medication," He claims. "Are you sick?" Shelby asks getting worried. "Yes I have a issue with my thyroid," he claims. The thyroid was part of his report so it was on his mind. "Do you have it?" She asks. "Its in my glove box... I'll be right back," he says getting up and leaving. He ducks into closet and turns the device on.

"About time?" Rebecca says annoyed after appearing on the screen. "Why are you calling me on this thing my phone is charged up," He says annoyed as well. "I can't. I am trapped in the school and something is blocking my phone signal. I finally thought to check the system and its infected with a mega virus. So come time to Servo up," Rebecca says. "I don't have a computer with me," Jon tells her. "No need, remember my mom put the Servo program on your phone," Rebecca says. Jon peaks out the door and looks at Shelby at there table. "Okay we have to make this quick. "I agree I had to ditch Linda and Will they think I'm trying to find a signal for the phone. I am just lucky this communication program works," Rebecca says. Jon finishes pulling up the Servo program on his phone before placing it on a shelf. "Let's Samuraize, guys!"

Servo appears in the digital world and heads off to the system. When he lands he can already see sparks flying around the system as the virus rampages around it. "Look at the thing," Rebecca says watching on her laptop Servo quickly grows. Dragoslice sees him and charges, Servo catches him and bound into a struggle. Servo tries to throw the virus but the length of it won't let him get a base to do it. The virus gets free and charges knocking Servo around. Dragoslice charges again this time Servo leaps into the air and lands on its back. "Come on Servo," Rebecca says. "Oh there you are," Will says as he and Linda find Rebecca in the cafeteria. "What are you watching some Japanese TV show?" Linda asks. "Its a game I couldn't get a phone signal so I just tapped into the wi-fi," She claims. "What kind of game?" Will asks.

Back at the battle Sevro is lands a series of hard strikes to the virus's face and finishes with a big uppercut. The virus is knocked back and Servo lands a grid kick. "You are the robot guy right?" Will asks. "Yeah I am… NO!" Rebecca yells as Dragoslice lets lose with fire breath and than an energy blast from its horn. "Hold on Servo I'm sending in help.," Rebecca says before sending in the shield. Servo gets a hold of it and is now protected. The next energy attack is blocked by the shield. The virus seeing it's current tactic isn't working changes back to charging. Servo is able to avoid but the virus. Drargoslice goes for energy blast and a fire blast. Using the Shield Servo is protected. But now a pattern sets in the virus is fast enough to charge forcing Servo to have to avoid the attack and than fire keeping him from going the offensive.

"Here let me try," Will says. "NO!" Rebecca says. "Calm down it's just a game. Hell why are you playing it we got to figure out a way out of here," Will rants. Back in the battle the virus has Servo pinned down with a fire blast. Suddenly one of the spike on Dragoslice's back is launched into the air and comes down like a spear striking Servo and he loses the shield. On the laptop a screen opens showing the Zenon program and it's three components Borr, Tracto, and Vitor. It also shows Synchro and its advanced armor. "I get it," Rebecca says. "Get what?" Linda asks. Rebecca takes a deep breath knowing this will take a minute to explain.

"Listen you two that is Jon," She admits. "Jon is the other player?" Will asks. "Can you talk to him tell him to send help?" Linda asks. "No Jon is Servo. Its a very long story but years ago Jon's father and my parents they were super heroes and they stopped this thing in the digital world. Now there is a new threat. Jon he turns into Servo..." They both start to laugh. "I'm serious. I get it makes no sense. At that moment the virus strikes causing Servo to cry out. "That does sound like Jon," Will says. "Base I need help," Servo says. "That is Jon," Will says. "Yes it is. And he's battling a mega virus that some how has us trapped in this school. But he needs help and that has to be us," Rebecca says. "What do you do?" Will asks. Rebecca types and calls up the programs. "I'll take Borr, Will you take Tracto, and Linda you have Vitor. You need say a activation phrase like this… Kick up the Power!" Will looks around and than declares "Pound the Rock!" "Log on..." Linda says confused. They all transport into the computer.

Rebecca is back the white and red helmet and leather jacket. "Okay follow me team." She says before pulling down the visor. Will is also in a leather jacket but his helmet is closer to a racing driver's its black but with a blue section on the top. "If this is a dream this its the coolest one I have ever had," He says before flipping down his own visor. Linda gear looks like Amp's old set up only with a purple helmet. "I think I have it," She says pulling the visor down. They arrive in they system just another another spike from the virus hits Servo. "Split up team this this is fast but we have the numbers," Rebecca says taking charge.

"I got this," Will says before firing his cannons striking the virus on the side. Dragoslice turns and goes at Tanker. "I have a lock," Linda says firing her misses striking the virus in the back of the head. That draws the Dragoslice's attention. "This thing doesn't have the best focus," Rebecca notices before swooping in and using Borr's drill blasters. "Vitor how about a double team you hits him high I'll take him low," Will says. "Sounds good to me," Linda replies. Tracto hits a blast to the legs and Vitor launches a missile to the neck area. Borr lands on the arounds and rams the virus from behind. Servo struggles back to one knee. His head is spinning he is struggling to focus. The same strange energy from his last battle appears. "Don't stop fighting you must get up," A voice says. "What is that?" Servo/Jon thinks."

"I'm hit," Linda says as one of the energy blast clips her sends out her of control. "Wait Linda... Hold on guys I'm coming," Servo says realizing his friends are in trouble. Gather his grid power launches a fire ball attack. Kongoslice is stunned. "Form Synchro team," Sevro commands. The three vehicles move into position and link with Servo. The virus is reached to charge but Synchro fires its shoulder drill missiles. Kongoslice is badly damaged from the attack. Synchro gathers up grid power in its arm and than unleashes it blasting Kongoslice and destroying it. "We did it," Will says. "Amazing," Linda replies. "Wait a second... I thought we had a deal we wouldn't tell anyone unless it was a vote," Servo/Jon says. Rebecca doesn't feel like defending her call so she simply says. "Don't you have a date to get back to."

"OH CRAP!" Servo/Jon says as they disengage from each other. Servo takes off and the other follow. Will, Rebecca, and Linda land back at school. Rebecca runs up to the door and it opens. "Let's get out of here. And I know this is all crazy and we have a lot to go over and we will," she says to the other two who are looking back at the laptop. "You think guys are freked out wait till my folks and Uncle Sam find out," Rebecca says.

At The Restaurant

Shelby was checking his watch. "How long does running to the car take?" She thinks to herself. "Hello Shelby," Edward says apporaching her table. "Edward I am on a date," She says. "Really because I was over there eating with my parents and I could help but notice that moron has been gone a while," Edward says as he starts to pull out the empty chair at the table. "Thanks Ed," Jon says slipping into it. "You okay that took a while. And you out of breath," Shelby says. "Missed the elevator and than stupidly ran up the stairs. Should have waited," Jon says. "I bet he's lying," Edward says. "Edward it was great seeing you but. Jon and I are on a date. Let us enjoy our evening," Shelby says. "Of course," he says bitterly. "So where were we?" Jon asks once Edward is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Servo dove out of the way out a blast by an a virus that looked like a giant bolder with arms and feet. The virus was powerful but Servo had a speed advantage. Allowing Servo to move and strike the virus several time and break off. "Come on Servo clock is ticking," Rebecca says. "Let me go in," Will says. He and Linda were off to the side while Sam, Tanker, and Sydney looked on. They older team had decided to let the new generation have control but still offer advice when they can. Sam was about to speak out about sending Will in but as if reading his mind Rebecca beat him to it. "Give it a second Will I think he's got a plan," Rebecca says. Back in the system Servo leaped over the virus and picked it up tossing it into the air. When the virus lands it rolls out of control. Servo calls on his grid power and fires a blast from his gauntlet to destroy the virus. He than repairs the damage to the system and than takes off.

"Hey he better hurry we are going to be late," Linda says checking the time. "Can't I just stay in the Digital World? Would be a lot more fun that school," Servo/Jon says. "Hey not a chance if we have to go so you," Rebecca says. "Alright just..." Before he can finish the screen suddenly goes black. "What happened?" Will asks. "I don't know. Jon? Jon are you there?" Rebecca yells. "Syd take over," Sam orders worried about his son. Rebecca slides over so Sydney can work. "We have lost him," Sydney says.

Servo/Jon lands in a chamber like the one he first appears in when he enters the computer. "Where am I?" He asks looking around knowing it's not his usual home base. "Jon," A voice calls to him. "Hello?" Jon yells out looking around some more. "Help," The voice says. Something starts to take form but than diapers. "Jon this is home base can you hear us?" Sydney's voice suddenly says. Back in the real world they can see him again. "I'm here and on my way back," Servo/Jon says as he takes off again. He eventually returns to the real world. Sam runs up to him and steadies Jon who is about to fall. "You okay son?" Sam asks. "I think so but who changed the trail?" Jon asks. "Yeah what happened?" Sam asks.

"I am not sure. Stuff like this did happen with you Sam. Given the way the digital world has expanded its pointless that some type of temporary path was created taking you to a rouge system," Sydney speculates. "Aunt Syd I'm sure it fine. No harm no foul," Jon says. "Sure you are okay?" Linda asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Jon insisted.

Elsewhere in the Digital World

"Once more human your design has failed. The Servo program had stopped us again." "You were the one that wanted a virus with more bulk and armor. Not me." "Do not argue with me human. All I have given can be taken away. You could be right back where you were when I approached you. Do you remember how desperate you were?" "I will work on a new virus. I am aware of the deal. But I have to go to school." "Yes go to the school. Drive in the car I provided for you. Enjoy the life I allow you to still live."

The High School

"Hey gang act natural," Linda says as she approaches the group's lunch table. Rebecca and Will pose with smiles when Jon picks up his back pack to cover his face. " I said act natural," Linda complains to sit down. "Me not wanting my picture taken is natural," Jon says. "What is with the camera?" Will asks. "You know that art magazine the school puts out every quarter for students?" Linda asks. They all nod. "Well this time I am going to get in it," Linda says. "Didn't you try to get in it last time with a poem?" Will asks. "Yes they didn't accept it," Linda says sheepishly. "And before that didn't you submit a sketch?" Will asks. "Yes it just a sketch I had been messing around with," Linda says. "What about that painting your slaved over freshman year?" Will asks. "Are you done?" Linda asks getting mad. "So do you have any good shots yet?" Rebecca asks because she can tell Will is about to ask about another failed attempt by Linda in the past.

"Not yet but I have this great idea. Jon do you think your dad would let me get some shots around your property? There are some landscapes I could get," Linda says. "Huh?" Jon asks his mind having wandered. "Would your dad let me take some photos on the property?" Linda asks again. "Not sure I'll talk to him," Jon says. "Dude are you okay?" Will asks. "Yeah yeah I'm fine," Jon insisted. "You don't look fine," Rebecca stated. Jon looks around making sure no one is listening. "Its about this morning. When I was... I don't know lost I started to see something. A body and I heard a voice," Jon admits. "Oh I get it you would on a porn site," Will says a bit to loud. "It wasn't porn... I think it said my name," Jon says. Before anyone can respond to that Edward approaches the table.

"Linda you and I need to have a long talk," he says clearly upset. "Sure what about?" She asks. "Its come to my attention you will once again be submitting something to the student art magazine," Edward says very annoyed. "What's it to you?" Will asks. "I am the editor now! Linda don't bother there will a high level quality with this issue. Frankly I don't want to waste my time reviewing submissions that have no chance," Edward says snidely. "Hey that's not fair. For all you know I will submit something great," Linda says. "You can't just assume she will be bad," Rebecca says. "It will be bad because she has no talent," Edward says before walking away. "I get why you hate that guy," Rebecca says to Jon. "Yeah he's a jerk," Jon says.

Later

"You wanted an idea and I gave you an idea. Just put the virus in this camera." "Do not order me around human. You idea is nothing more than you pushing some grudge at your high school." "We have gone over this before. This is a test run. A chance to see how the virus works." "I need to do more than just target small school." "And you can't do that until Servo is out of the way." "Servo is only an issue due to your failures." "Well this beauty will take care of that program once and for all. All thanks to my new creation Komo Commando."

The Collins Mansion That Saturday Morning

"Thank you again Mr. Collins," Linda says. "No problem at all," Sam says. "Hey is Jon doing any better?" Linda asks. "He went for a run but I think he's doing okay," Sam says. "Well I won't be long," Linda says getting her camera out of her bag. "Just take your time get the shot," Sam says. Linda exits to the back yard. Rebecca is out back on her phone. They greet each other and talk a bit. "So come one what is you idea. How are you going to prove Edward wrong?" Rebecca asks. "I'm not worried about Edward," Linda says getting tense making it clear she is lying. "Hey the guy insulted you. It would be great to see you make him eat his words," Rebecca says. "Yeah it would," Linda admits as she sees a great shot. Its shows the long winding road the hills. "That perfect look over there," Rebecca says pointing in a different direction. "What?" Linda says missing her finger hitting the button on the camera.

A beam shoots out of the lens and hits Rebecca. Where Rebecca was standing now sits a small doll that looks just like her. "Rebecca?" Linda says putting the camera down just before another beam is fired hitting her turning her into a doll as well. The back door opens and Tanker steps out. "Hello?" he calls out and looks around. He sees the camera first and picks it up and sees the dolls. he get them as well and heads back in.

Sydney is working on the computer. "Hey Sydney look at this doll. Kind of freaky how much it looks like Becky," Tanker says. "Wow that is amazing. Did you have it made?" Sydney asks. "No I found it and this one outdoors," Tanker says. "That one looks as lot like Linda," Sydney notes. "Yeah it does," Tanker says. The front door opens as Will and Jon enter. "You beat me by this much," Jon says. "I was holding back," Will says. "A likely story," Jon says. "Hey Tanker since when do you play with dolls?" Will asks. "I found them outside,"He says. "Man those look just like Linda and Rebecca," Jon notes. "We were saying that," Sydney says. "Wonder if its for Linda's photography. I mean that's her camera," Will notes. "Where are the girls?" Jon asks. "Maybe they upstairs getting more props," Sydney thinks.

"No one is upstairs," Sam says as he enters the room. Suddenly a beam fires from the camera and hits him. "Dad?" Jon yells seeing the doll in his father's place. "Tanker careful don't point that anyone," Sydney commands. He points it at the floor. "The lens cap," Will says having seen it on a table. "Careful," Tanker says to Will as he tries to put it on. Once it's on Sydney takes the camera and gets to work. "Virus... as if it would be anything else." Jon grabs the guitar after he puts his father's doll next to Linda and Rebecca. "Let's Samuraize, guys!"

Servo wastes no time and heads to the system. When he arrives he is stunned to find nothing there. "Did a I take a wrong turn again?" Servo wonders aloud. "Negative Servo you are in the right system," Sydney tells. Servo looks around again just as the ground beneath him explodes sending him flying. When able to stand up again he sees a giant virus that looks like a komodo dragon only bright red with giant fangs and what looks like a mace on it tail. Servo grows to full size. Right away Komo Command opens its mouth unleashing a fog that when it hits Servo causing sparks to fly off Servo. "What the?" Servo says. "Servo be careful that fog its emitting has poison in it. It can drain your power," Sydney warns. The virus than tunnels back into the ground. Servo feels a shaking. The virus surfaces and strikes Servo. The virus charges but Servo leaps over it.

Servo plans to jump onto back but than the virus stands and catches him tossing him in a suplex like move. Than he uses its tail striking Servo in the chest. "He's in big trouble already," Will notes. The virus goes to bite but Servo is able to block it and grabs onto the fangs. Servo powers free and gets back up allowing him to land a series of hard punches. "Hang on Servo I'm sending in help," Sydney says before activating the shield. Servo gets a hold of it the shield and draws the sword. Komo Command opens its mouth again to unleash the fog. Servo is protected before charging and swinging the sword. The virus uses the point of it's tail to deflect the strike. Suddenly a restraint is launched from the ground and locks onto the arm Servo has the sword in causing him to lose it. Another restraint launches and gets the arm with the shield pulling it away. The fog is fired again.

"Will you're up," Tanker says. "Got it... Pound The Rock!" Will disappears and enters the Drago program. "Will don't convert right away use the jet mode first," Tanker advises. "ten four," Will replies as he arrives in the system and fires missiles. They strike the virus getting it away from Servo. Drago fires more missiles. Servo is still trapped but trying to pull himself free. Drago changes forms and lands. The virus again uses the fog to attack. Drago responded with fire breath. The two attacks cancel each other out. Drago and the virus charge at each other and lock up. Back in the living room Sydney is still typing. "This should give Servo a power boat that should let him get free," Sydney says. Back in the system Drago and gotten the virus to back off and the duel with swings of the tail.

The power boost allows Servo to pull his way free. Servo lands a flying a kick to the virus who now spins around to go after him allowing Drago to hit it with a power blast. "You ready to finish this pal?" Servo asks. "Ready and willing," Will says inside the cockpit of Drago. This hits a double power blast knocking Komo Command back. "Time to combine into Phormo," Servo says. They do and are ready just as Virus gets back up. One blast with the double laser gauntlets and the virus is destroyed. Once the control tower is repaired out in the real world Sam, Rebecca and Linda return to normal. "Ouch," Sam says as he falls off the table. Jon and Will return. "Virus is sliced and diced," Will brags. "Everyone okay?" Sydney asks. "I never want to see a Barbie Doll again," Linda notes. "Ditto," Rebecca says.

Elsewhere

"I am reaching my limits human. Once more your virus has failed. Even worse any type of damage was limited to some small high school." "Do not blame me. I only make these viruses to live up to our deal. Maybe you need to do a better job empowering my work." "You need to do better because you are not living up to our deal." Before anything is a said a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready." "Coming mother. I have to go." "Yes mothers can be quite a distraction."

The High School Later

"Look what I got," Will says approaching the other three with four copies of the student art magazine. "I can't look," Linda says. "Linda you should be proud. You keep taking risks. Most people aren't willing do that," Rebecca says. "I can't look. Heck why bother. Edward made it clear I had no chance," Linda says. "Speaks of the annoying devil," Jon says as Edward comes down the hall. "Well Linda congratulations. The rest of the staff out voted me," He says bitterly before storming off. "I made it?... I made it," Linda says as she opens the magazine to look. She turns it over to show her friend. "Wait that is not outside my house" Jon points out. "I don't even remember taking this," Linda says. "Wait that is you in the shot... Did the camera take a photo before it turned you into a doll?" Rebecca asks.

"I don't believe this. All that hard work. And this is what finally gets me a spot," Linda says. The other fight to not laugh. "Its not funny," Linda says. They causes them all to break out laughing. "Hey at least it's a credit. And well you did get in the magazine," Jon says. "Yeah take the win," Will urges. "I guess you two are right. I mean I did get a photo in this thing," Linda says. "Well I need to get going. I need to get to math," Jon says as he takes off.

He reaches an empty class room and sits down. "Jon," A voice whispers. He looks around but no one is there. He shrugs it off but than again a whisper. "Jon its me." "Hello?" Jon says. No one is still there. The door opens. "Everything okay Jon?" The teacher asks entering. "Yeah I'm just stretching," Jon says sitting down as other students enter. Jon opens his book and gets out a notebook and a pencil. But he can't shake the unsettled feeling he has.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I know it's been a while but I am not giving up on this story. I thank everyone that is reading this. If you are fan of wrestling check out some of my other stories. And a review would be great. I will be working on updates as often as I can. But right now I am doing a wrestling story for Christmas so I need to focus on it to get it done before Christmas day._

Jon walked into the living room and drops his book bag on floor and flops onto on the couch. He grabs the remote to turn on the TV. "Okay Hulu or You Tube," He says out loud. "Do you home work," A voice calls. Jon sits up. "Hello?" Jon yells out. The door from the kitchen opens. "Jon do your homework before TV," Jennifer says. "Mom?" Jon stands up and looks at the mother he hasn't seen in years. "Hi honey how was school?" she asks. "Mom you're here? How?" Jon asks getting up. "Jon don't be silly. You have homework to do. Come on get to work young man," Jen orders. "Mom where have you been?" Jon asks. Jen smiles but than it turns cruel. "You know where I have been Jon. As far away from my worthless son as I could get! I never wanted to be a mother! All you did was ruin my life!"

Jon sits up in bed finally having woken up from a nightmare. Its still dark out and he goes for the phone and sees it is just after three in the morning. Jon can't get back to sleep so he heads downstairs. Sam is already in the living room with the TV on. "Its has been five years since Jennifer Collins the wife of musician Sam Collins was last seen. Police questioned Collins about his wife's dissparence..." Sam turns off the TV and tosses the remote away. "I didn't do anything," Sam says frustrated. "Dad," Jon says. "Hey buddy what's up?" Sam says. Jon sits in a chair by the sofa. "I couldn't sleep," Jon says. "Yeah neither could I," Sam admits. They both sit in silence a lot unsaid.

"This is stupid. We do this every year the anniversary of you mother's... Instead of staying and acting like happened let get out of town," Sam says. "Really? I have school," Jon points out. "A few days won't hurt you that bad," Sam says. "Hey sounds good to me," Jon says. "Great. I can talk to your Aunt Elizabeth about using her cabin," Sam says. "Cool," Jon says.

The Next Day

"I think this is a great idea Sam. Gives you and Jon a nice little break," Tanker says as he helps Sam load some bags into the car. "I hope so Tanker. This time of year always sucks. I don't know if that kid is ever going to have real peace until we learn what happened to his mother," Sam says. "Alright Sam I programmed this GPS to tell you every route, every rest stop, restaurant and more," Sydney says handing the unit to him. "Ah Syd we are just going to my sister's cabin I know exactly where I am going," Sam says. "Yes but this can guide via the smoothest roads, fastest roads, least..." "Okay I'll take it," Sam relents. The door to the house opens and Jon comes out with his bag. "Ready to go dad?" Jon asks. "Load up the bag man and we are off," Sam says.

"Wait," Rebecca yells coming out of the house. "Ah Tank isn't that sweat our little girl still wants to make sure she can say goodbye," Sydney says. "Jon can I use your car why you are gone?" Rebecca asks. "Not a chance," Jon says. "Come on Jon you aren't going to use it," Rebecca points out. "No dice! I love that car no one drives that car but me. And I let you borrow it than Will is going to want to drive it," Jon says.

Elsewhere

"This is very good work human." "Well thank you. So happy I could finally please you." "I would go that far. The design is good work but lets see if it can finally beat Servo." "It will beat Servo. And you don't have to do the whole threaten to take away all that you have given me. Because I know this song and dance to well. I have programmed a little trick that will give the virus an edge. Meet Vanish."

Roadside Restaurant

Sam and Jon were looking at menus they had been on the road for about three hours but both were hungry and wanted lunch. "So how are things with you and Shelby?" Sam asks. "Going pretty good. Been on a few dates," Jon says. "Just like your old man you are a real charmer," Sam says. The song play over the PA changes to one of Sam's old ones. Jennifer the song he played to win Jennifer one of Kilokhan's viruses had wrecked mayhem on there relationship. Sam smiles remembering after he played it how she. The waitress approaching the table pulls him from his thoughts. "Hi I'm Holly... Oh my god you're Sam Collins," She says. "Yes I am," Sam says with a smile. "I was such a big fan," Holly claims. "Well thanks. You know I'm actually working on a new album," Sam says.

"Really that's awesome. And you must be little Jon. I remember you from the Homeward video," Holly says. Jon wanted to disappear. Homeward had been a big ballad Sam put out when Jon was six. The video had been a bunch of behind the scenes and home movie stuff. As a result Jon and Jen were all over the video with Sam. Holly takes there drink order. "I didn't know you were working a new album," Jon says when they are alone. "Yeah I've been had some idea for new songs for a while. I finally manged to lay dome some demo tracks," Sam says. "Think you would go on tour?" Jon asks. "Not sure. I mean Jon so its so early on. I mean I still have my deal with Wildstar Records. But I'm just getting started. Its actually kind of fun like the old day when I would just write songs in the basement at my parents house," Sam says.

Suddenly a man walk up the table. "Excuse me Mr. Collins I'm Scott Bush the manager," the man says. "What can I do for you?" Sam asks. "We need you to leave sir," the manager says. "Wait what?" Sam says. "Sir some of the other costumers are uncomfortable with you here. This is a family restaurant," The manager tries to explain. Jon gets mad and hits the table. "You have got to be kidding me. What has he done?" Jon yells standing up. "Please calm down sir," The manager says. Sam stands up and gets between Jon and the manager. "Let's go," Sam says. He pulls some money out and lays it down to pay for the drinks they had gotten already. "This is a load of crap," Jon yells as Sam pulls him toward the door. "Which one of you cowards felt the need to complain?" Jon yells.

Sam pulls Jon out of the building. "Jon calm down its not worth it. People will always talk," Sam says. "Let just go," Jon says suddenly deflating and heading for the car. Sam takes a deep breath and than follows. Sam climbs into the car and they drive off.

Meanwhile

Sydney was working on her actual job. She made great money as a free lance programmer and IT trouble shooter. An e-mail had come in from a company she had worked for in the past. In some good luck it had been a company that had been hit by one of the mega virus monsters. This would give her a great chance to try and trace where the virus came from. Sydney manged to get a look at some source code. "Oh no," She says. She knows this code all to well.

Same Time

"So you finally have a target?" "Don't no rush me human. We have wasted to many viruses on your petty projects. This new one won't be misused." "Fine fine. But do you have a target? Or should I just head out and enjoy a day to myself?" "I have a target. I have your humans rely far to much on something known as GPS." "Interesting idea."

In Sam's Car

They had both been silent since leaving the restaurant. "Okay I give up we are lost," Sam says. Jon doesn't say anything. "Fire up the GPS that Sydney programmed will you. See if you can find a different place to eat," Sam says. Jon picks it up and starts to mess with it. "What the hell?" Jon finally says. "What the batters dead?" Sam asks. "No its the display says we are in Ohio. No wait Florida now it says Paris," Jon says. "Are you sure you are hitting the right buttons?" Sam asks. "You want to try it?" Jon snaps. "Will you calm down? Why do you always get like this? You need to learn not to be so short tempered," Sam says. "Oh because you are always so calm. Maybe I'm like this because I take after my parents," Jon says right back. "Meaning what?" Sam asks not getting mad and even pulling over the car.

"Do you not remember the huge blow up you and mom had that night? Or all the fights you had leading up to it," Jon yells. "Look Jon your mother and I weren't perfect," Sam says trying to calm down. "Oh I know that," Jon says. "Will you calm down," Sam orders. Jon mumbles something. "What are you saying?" Sam asks. "I remember everything about that night. I remember you and mom having this huge screaming match because you were going to head to New York to record a new album and than do another long tour. I remember you storming out and mom yelling..." Before he can finish the wrist communicator goes off.

"Go ahead Aunt Syd," Jon says stunning Sam with how easy he switches from his upset tone. "We have a major problem. A mega virus has gotten into the the global satellite network and is messing up every GPS. Servo is needed right now,"Sydney says. "I'm on it," Jon says pulling up the program. "Let's Samuraize, guys!" Jon disappears into a flash of light and reappears as Servo on the cell phone screen. Servo takes off into the grid to fight the virus. He arrives and is stunned when nothing is in the system. Servo grows and sees the corrupted the control tower. "Did it move to another system?" Servo asks out loud. Suddenly something strikes him in the back and sends him flying.

Servo jumps back up and still can't see anything but take a shot form an energy blast. "What is going on?" Servo yells as he throws punches trying to connect with something but missing. Servo thinks he sees something and goes for a jump kick and misses again. Back in the car Sam is getting more and more worried. "Servo listen you need to center yourself. Calm down don't just seek with your eyes… Remember those weird kung fu movies you watch stuff like that," he blurts out. Another blast sends Servo flying knocking him down as the lower power warning starts with the jewel in his head flashing. Servo tries to stand up but falls down.

"I told this would be the one to finish him off." "Yes I must admit human this virus is your best work. Why it takes a great deal of power to hide it from Servo's optic sensors it is worth it." "So what is next?" "Simple I go after the first team Samurai and make sure they aren't not a problem. I only left them alone because the new Servo needed to be the priority." "Well you are in the charge," The human says sarcastically. The virus is about to reply again but than feels a change in the grid. "No! What is this?"

Back on the grid the mysterious blue energy from an earlier battle returns and enters Servo. Only this time Sam sees it. "What is that?" he asks. Servo stands only know his eyes are blue in color instead of the usual yellow. "There you are ugly," Servo says able to see the virus. Its looks like a giant wolf with a metal exoskeleton instead of fur. The virus stands on hit's hind legs. Servo charges and his a jump kick. The virus is caught off guard and Servo's strike connects. Servo than picks the monster up and tosses it across the grid and than lands a series of punches.

"How did he do that?" "Some type of energy has advanced Servo's ability to see. He can now detect the virus." "Can you do something?" "I can not. My power limited as it takes time to recharge. So much of the power I used is now wasted on the power cloak the virus." "So here we go again. How did he even get a boast of energy?" "That I wish I knew."

With Servo now able to see the virus its actually easy pickings. Each strike and kick lands and one grid punch does real damage. The virus' cloak is lost and Sam can now see him. "Great work Jon," he says proudly. Servo finishes the virus off with a blast from his wrist gauntlet. "Yes," Sam says celebrating. The energy leaves Servo as he heals the damage to the system and his eyes return to normal. A few second Jon reappears in the real world back in the car. "Great work son," Sam says. His wrist communicator goes off. "You did it Jon," Sydney says. "Thanks to you Aunt Syd. That extra power you sent managed to let me turn things around," Jon says. "That wasn't me," Sydney says. Both Jon and Sam are stunned.

A few days later

Shelby smiled as Jon opened the door the mansion and let her in. "Its so great to see you," He says kissing her on the check. "How was your trip? And are we alone?" She asks. "The trip was okay and no. I mean Sydney, Tanker, and Rebecca went to get something to eat. My dad was tired and is alseep up in his room," Jon says. She catches him up on what he missed in school. He tells her about his trip minus the part about turning into Servo. "I can't believe the manager kicked you guys out," Shelby says symptomatically. "I'm not. My dad tries to cover it but there are so many morons that think they know the truth," Jon says. "Well no one knows what happened," Shelby says.

Jon looks around making sure they are alone. "I do. The idiot cops didn't believe me and I could never tell my dad the full story," Jon says. Shelby is stunned. "What happened?" she finally asks. "Okay you can't tell anyone. My dad would really be hurt," Jon says. Shelby nods. "Okay that night my mom and dad had this huge fight. They had a lot of them towards the end. That is why people think my dad had something to do with her disappearing. They would try make sure I didn't hear them but I would. This one was really bad. I mean they had never yelled like this before. My dad screamed that mom needed to understand it was his dream to play music," Jon says getting tense. Shelby stay quite.

"He leave slammed the door and I got out of my bed and made my way over to the steps. I could hear mom crying. And she yelled "Sam Collins I gave up dreams to be your wife. To have your son. If I could do it over again I would never do it," Jon says. "That must have really hurt you were so young," Shelby says. "My dad didn't hurt my mom. She left because she didn't want to be my mother," Jon says a tear falling from his eye. Shelby hugs him. What Jon doesn't hear is coming out of the spearkers from the computer is a voice saying ,"No."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Guess who is real moron! ME! I messed up it had been so long since I worked on this story I renamed Linda, Beth. So yeah I am reuploading this chapter to fix it. So sorry won't happen again._

_I know it's been a long time since I updated. But well part of that was actually have a chapter I was working on get lost due to a computer issue. So here it is the long but not really that anticipated since I'm first one to write a Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad story in years chapter of Squad Reborn. For anyone wonder about my wrestling stories. Right Side of Wrong was updated recently. As for anything new I haven't gotten a good idea yet. Also I keep kicking myself for not including the little mini previews like I did in chapter 2 as it reminds me how the show used to open._

**Its me Linda. You know what is worse than a person that won't stop talking at the movies? A virus that crashes the picture and causes everyone to go nuts. And poor Jon is about to learn a double feature isn't always good thing.**

Sydney waiting in her car, checked her watch the person she was meeting was ten minutes late. Her phone went off she already knew it was a text from Tanker asking where she was. She sent a quick reply telling him the free lance consulting job she took was taking longer that she expected. She hated lying to him but this meeting had been hard enough to get. The person had made it very clear he would meet with Sydney and only Sydney. A knock on the window and there he was. Bill Mertz a man Sydney herself had hired right out of college. She unlocked the door and he climbed in. "Drive," Bill says nervously. "What?" "Just drive," He yells. Sydney starts the car and drives.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Sydney finally says. "Don't thank me yet. I might not have anything you will want to hear," Bill claims. "Anything information you can provide me will be appreciated," Sydney assures him. "We will see... how easy do you sleep at night Syd?" Scott asks looking around as if he is expecting people to chase them. "Scott do you remember that last project I ran?" Sydney asks wanting to cut to the chase. "How could I forget. Your little idea to take AI to the next level. Source of all my nightmares," Bill says. "I know things got intense... that is part of the reason why I shut it down," Sydney reminds him.

"And than you left. And you really think a company that is about making money would just leave a project alone when there is a chance to make profit," Bill rants scaring Sydney with how intense he is. "So they restarted the project? When? Is it still going?" Sydney asks. "That car has been following us," Bill says nervously. "What car?" Sydney asks. "The old Ford. Pull over," Bill says starting to panic. "Bill easy that ford already turned off," Sydney says. "I said pull over!" He yells. "Okay calm down," Sydney says pulling the car over. "Look Sydney let it go. Just move on be happy with your husband and kid," Bill tells her before getting out of the car and running off.

Music Store

"There are young man. I am little surprise this a bit of a classic," the clerk says handing Jon the newly restrung guitar back. "Well it was my dad," Jon says putting the guitar in its case. He exits and smiles at Shelby who is waiting for him. "Sorry that took so long," he says to her. "Not a bit deal the others are still running around," Shelby says. "We could skip out on them maybe go to a movie," he suggested. "I'm tempted..." Before she can finish her phone start to ring. "I need to take this I'll be just a second," Shelby tells him before walking off trying to find a little silence. About a minute later Linda, Rebecca and Will walk up to him. Will is carrying several large bags and struggling to do so. "Are you sure you don't want us to take some of those back?" Beth asks Will. "No what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't carry the packages," Will says struggle.

Rebecca sees Jon has his guitar back. "Good you got it back." "I don't know why are so worried. This wrist thing lets me turn into Servo as well," Jon says. "I had this nightmare the guy working it would hit the cord you use and transform in Servo," Rebecca jokes. "According your mom that can't happen unless the program is active... Hopefully we can get to the movie on time. Shelby had to take a call," Jon says. "I'm back but I have to go. My mom needs my help," Shelby says. "We understand," Jon says before giving her a kiss. Shelby heads for her car while the rest head to the a movie theater near the music store after Jon stores the guitar in his own car.

Another car pulled alongside waiting for Jon to get in his car and leave. Jon is doesn't notice instead worried about getting the guitar situated. The driver of the other car honks its horn. "I'm not leaving," Jon yells annoyed. Edwards is behind the wheel and flips Jon off. "What is wrong with that guy?" Jon thinks to himself. "Jon come on," Will yells. He returns to his friends just wanting to have a good time for a couple of hours.

Digital World

"I have grown tired of your failures." "As you have said many many times. But we need to stop going around in circles." "I am not going around in circles!" "It is an expression. We keep having the same problem. We send a virus, Servo shows up and defeats the virus. We have to start again." "The Servo program must be dealt with!" "That is what I have been working on. Now we need to look at the times we have had real success against Servo. Remember Congokong? How when its ability to detach its arms gave him an advantage?" The Human asks. "Until the Drago program showed up." "We have to stop losing the numbers game. Well no more meet Double Trouble," The human says holding up a drawing of what a appears to be a black knight. The human puts the drawing on a scanner and does some typing.

"Such interesting programming. However this is a problem this special ability will require a great deal of my power." The human laughs. "So you finally admit you aren't all powerful. Good to know." "Now listen to me human! I do not lack power. How ever a mega virus requires an intense burst of energy. This special ability is means I must create more than one." The human smiles. "My father has a saying you can't hit a home run if you don't swing for the fences." "This is the baseball?" "Yes baseball. Double Trouble gets rid of Servo than you are free to do as you please and you can stop threatening me," The human declares. "Fine than where should we send this virus." "Well speaking of baseball there happens to be a movie about baseball playing at the local theater..."

The Theater

"We got here way to early," Linda says. "Well blame Will. He made such a big deal out of getting here on time. Turns out we are thirty minutes early," Rebecca says. "No blame the theater and the insane prices they charge. If I am going to pay that much to sit in these seats I am going to use them for the maximum amount of time and keep it down. We don't want people to get mad at us for talking," Will claims. "We are the only four in here. And if we weren't all that is playing is the stuff they play before previews," Jon says. An ad for snakes plays. "Okay I'm going get something to eat," Linda says getting up. "Me too," Jon says following her. "You two are getting scammed," Will claims. They ignore him.

In the Digital World the virus has arrived in the theater and has begun to infect the projector. Out in the theater so more people have shown up and are starting to find seats. Suddenly the screen goes black for a second. "Maybe the previews are starting?" Rebecca says. "Yeah maybe," Will says. The screen comes back on and a beam shoots out of it. Everyone in the theater gets up and starts to trash it. Will and Rebecca storm int the wall. Rebecca grabs a poster off a wall and smashes it. Meanwhile Will smashes a standee for an upcoming movie.

Off by a conciseness stand Jon and Linda are debating if they should get a large popcorn. A bunch of people storm out of one theaters and are trashing the place. Jon pulls Beth away as a heavy trash can goes flying and hits a case smashing the glass. "I knew all these remakes of classics would be the end of the movie business," Jon jokes. "Now is not the time to joke," Beth snaps as they run trying to find cover. More people are coming out of theaters. Staff members are trying to step in with no luck. "We need to find Will and Rebecca and get out of here… there they are," Beth says just before seeing the other two stuff some usher in a closet. "Got to be a virus," Jon says. "Well get to it go Samuraize," Linda says. People fleeing run past them and even knock Jon to the floor.

He gets up and reaches for his phone. "Crap I must have left it in my seat," Jon says. "Do you need a phone?" Linda asks. "I need something to access the program. Come on," Jon says as he pulls her to the theater they were in. Most people have left but there are still people in there making a mess. They can't find it by the seats they were in. Finally Linda finds it have been kicked toward to the steps. "Got it," Linda says just before some guy grabs it away from her. "Give that back!" Linda yells. "Make me," the guy taunts. Jon is about to step in when Beth hits the upper cut right to the jaw dropping him. Linda grabs back the phone the guy and Jon are in shock. Finally the guy gets off and runs off. "My dad showed me how to throw a punch," Linda claims. "I didn't know your dad was Mike Tyson," Jon says. "Enough jokes we need to stop the virus," Linda says. Jon quickly pulls up the Servo program and hands Linda the phone. "Let's Samuraize, guys!"

Jon as Servo appears and flies off to the system. Servo arrives and sees Double Trouble using its sword to trash the system. "This guy doesn't look to bad compared to some of the others. Hopefully I can delete him with ease," Jon/Servo says before growing. Double Trouble sees him and charges slashing at him with the sword. Servo ducks and slips and even jumps over one attempt. Servo back flips away and than goes for a jump kick that is deflected away. "Careful Jon," Linda calls back in the real world. Double Trouble spends swinging the sword launching a power blast from it that hits Servo knocking him off his feet. Servo manages to get up but not takes a blow from the sword and than stab at his chest plate. Again Servo is sent back. "Hang on Jon I am sending some help," Linda says as she calls up the sword and shield and launches it.

Servo leaps over the virus and catches his weapon he quickly removes the sword from the shield compartment. It becomes a sword fight both going back and forcing attacking and blocking. Both try different techniques such as Servo faking high and going low and Double Trouble trying his spin attack again. Servo finally is able to use the shield to lock up Double Trouble's weapon and strike with his own. Double Trouble is knocked back. Servo transforms the shield into a base and combines it with the sword. Servo charges and uses some grid add extra effect to his strikes with the sword. Double Trouble launches another energy attack and than to Servo's shock splits into a two. "I heard computer viruses multiply," Jon/Servo says. The two viruses attack at once. Servo is able to block one but can't stop the second his sword is knocked away.

With Servo now weaponless bout Double Troubles are able to each strike Servo. "AHHH!" Servo yells. Both viruses does the spinning energy attack. The warning light on Servo's head starts to flash. "He needs help," Linda thinks knowing she has to go in starts to pull up another support program. "There she is," A voice says. Linda looks down the steps and sees Will and Rebecca walking toward her. "Guys stay back you aren't thinking straight," Linda says backing up. "Let's smash the phone," Rebecca says. "Jon in in there he's fighting as Servo," Beth says hoping that will break though. "Good," Rebecca says. Linda is forced to move around the theater even hopping over seats trying to get away from them. The problem is with two people chasing her they are able to limit her options. Even worse she can't finish calling up the program to go help Jon. Even if she could she is to worried about leaving the phone behind.

Back in the Digital world Servo is being knocked around the system. The two Double Troubles cross there swords into an X and fire another blast. "I need to do something to stun one of them," Jon/Servo thinks but he can barley stand. Again the viruses charge this time Jon sees they have the same pattern where the one one on the left moves first. Jon is able to avoid the attack. The Double Troubles turn around again the one on the left leads the way. "That must be the one in control. Maybe I can use that," Jon thinks. As Servo he launches a fireball attack aiming at the one he thinks in control they hit but sure enough the other one acts like it's been hit as well. "One shot," Servo says calling on all his grid power and firing out of his gauntlet. The blast hits the control virus destroying it. The remaining Double Trouble doesn't move anymore making it easy for Servo to hit him with a weaker blast and destroy it and than repair the system.

Back in the real world both Rebecca's and Will's eyes flash. "HELP!" After there heads clear they see they are holding Linda over the railing about to drop her. Quickly they pull her up. "Beth we are sorry," Will says. "Yeah what happened?" Rebecca adds. "A mega virus happened and you two acted out The Purge," Linda tells them. A flash of light later Jon is back in the real world. He looks around the wrecked theater. "Score one more the good guys."

Collins Mansion

Sydney sits at her desk trying to work. Trying being they key word her encounter with Bill was still running through her mind. She had tried to reach out to him only to find his phone, e-mail, along with any and all social media had been disconnected. "What had you so scared?" Sydney thinks. Needing to focus she opens her business e-mail. The one at the top draws her attention. The subject reads About Mertz. She quickly opens it. "Dear Mother, It has been far to long since we talked. Of course you weren't around when I gained my full power. But I warn you stay away or else," The e-mail reads. There is an attached file which Sydney downloads and sees a picture of Rebecca. Her heart feels like it's about to stop.

Meanwhile

"I know you are mad. But I have lived up to our deal. I have done my best to live up to our deal. Its not easy to design these viruses and program them. I tried to make adjustments to defeat Servo," The human pleads looking at double computer screen. One shows a bank account that has been totally emptied. "According to you humans the definition of insanity is to do the same thing over and over again and expect a different result." "Than let's change things. We can try something different. Maybe we can hack Servo," The human pleads desperately. "I have tried to track Servo it is not possible. The control files are locked and out of my power. Our deal was simple. I provide the money and funds to allow you to matain your status. I changed public records to limit your father's disgraceful downfall from becoming common knowledge. But you must provide the viruses I need to take over your world."

"Its Servo's fault not mine. Please give me one more chance. I can figure something out. If my designs aren't good enough maybe I serve you some other way. Don't leave me broke. I have nothing my father is in jail my mother ran off..." "Stop your crying human. I am aware of your situation that is why I sought you out. I studied you." The human doesn't respond. "Please don't abandon me," they plead. "I guess I am soft hatred. I just can't leave you child. I shall give you another chance but I still must punish you. Until Servo is gone no more money." "But I need to eat and I need gas money there are other bills. If I lose power I won't to be able to..." "I shall provide you just enough money to get by. But no extra money for clothes or entertainment. You must learn you must have success to get what you want Shelby."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Today on Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad_

_Jon here and it's just not my day. First something is up with my girlfriend, I swear someone is messing me at school and now I need to deal with power sucking virus Thing can't get any worse. Right?_

Shelby was in her bedroom at her computer station watching old battles of the viruses taking on Servo. The monitor went dark and it appeared. "Reliving your past failures human?" Shelby took a deep breath. "I am trying to figure out where I went wrong. See if there is a weakness Servo has shown or any clear flaws I have not seen before," Shelby says. "The flaw is they are to weak. They fail to to defeat Servo." It says infuriated. "I know that is why I want to study and see what I am doing wrong exactly. After all you have made it clear things need to change," Shelby says trying to stay calm. "You are showing wisdom. I shall grant you a bit more time. However Shelby do not make me wait. I need my next virus. I grow tried." "I need to get to school. If I don't show up it will raise suspensions. Remember?" She asks knowing school was one of her few breaks from this thing that was in debt to.

Later at school

Shelby is at her locker between classes. Jon walks up behind her with a rose. "Surprise," he says once she turns around. "Jon how sweet. What is the occasion?" She asks. "Just wow I'm dating Shelby and she give a gift," Jon says with a smile. "You are great," She tells him. "So I was thinking this weekend you and I head down to the beach we do a little surfing," Jon suggested. "That sounds great... except this weekend might not work. My mom has invited some relatives over," She claims. The truth was she knew if she didn't come up with a virus that thing wouldn't be okay with her spending time with Jon. "I understand but hey how about tonight. Its a little early but this place by house has the best tacos and tonight they are doing a special on them. We have a little middle of the week date," Jon says.

"Jon I would love to but I have this big report due I have got to hunker down and work on it," Shelby claims. "Which class?" Jon asks. "History." "What report? We are in the same history class," Jon reminds her. "Right silly me I meant Spanish its a report on Spanish history. You know you have to write it in Spanish," Shelby says. "Oh those are the worst," Jon says. "They are. Jon I'd love to talk but I need to get to class," She says walking off. "See you soon," He says watching her leave. For him it's a free period and he's gotten permission to use the computer lab to do an assignment. A few other students were in the room as as he found an empty station and fishes the slip of paper he keeps his school log on information on.

As he logs on the screen flashes. "Jon," a voice says softly. He looks around the room to see who said that. The other students are across the room wrapped up in there own work while a few are talking to each other. Jon lets it go he must have misheard. He pulls up the slide show he is making for a presentation in science. He starts on the slide he left off last time. "What is this stuff?" Jon says seeing writing he didn't put on there. "Jon I..." the two words read. "Someone has to be trying to prank me," Jon think as he deletes the words. "Jon..." HE look around again but no one is around him.

Later at lunch

Jon sat at a table with his friends. "It wasn't me," Will says. "Maybe you did write as like some note to start there," Linda suggested. "Maybe you forgot to log off and someone was going to write something and they changed there mind," Rebecca adds. "But what me hearing my name?" Jon asks. "Didn't you think head something once a few weeks ago? Maybe there is just some common sound your mind thinks is saying Jon," Linda speculates. "Yeah like how people mess up song lyrics," William says. "I heard my name," Jon insisted. "Did you change your password if someone does have your info it could be real trouble," Linda points out. "Yeah well the school needs to know your password. But I put in a request to change it," Jon says. "Maybe you have been battling to many viruses lately and it's wearing you down," Will says.

"What wearing him down?" Shelby asks approaching the table with her trey of food. "Oh ah just how hard this presentation I have do do for Science is. It's wearing me down," Jon jumps in. "I can relate... my report is hard to power through," Shelby says. "Oh yeah that reminds me. Will I guess I can go to the wrestling show this weekend. Shelby has family visiting," Jon says. "Excellent you are going to love the main event. Its Cyber Punk vs. Dark Cyber Punk," Will says excitedly. "What?" Rebecca. "Cyber Punk is masked guy he's great. But the last few shows this guy wearing the same mask only black has been attacking him," Will explains. "An evil doppelganger," Shelby says. "Exactly," Will says none them getting they had just given Shelby an idea.

Back at Shelby's Home

Shelby was hard at work on her sketch pad. "I am glade to see you have found inspiration," It says. "And to think you once told me to stop going to school because it was a distraction. And if not for school I may not have gotten my idea. Allow me to introduce you to Dark Servo," she says holding up the pad. Its Servo only instead of the Silver and Red it's black and dark blue. "An interesting idea in theory," The program says. "In theory?" "Yes in theory however simply having a virus that looks like Servo simply won't defeat that troublesome program," It says. "I am not saying we just send an average virus. We give this thing all of Servo's powers and abilities. A perfect match," Shelby says. "And those is where the in theory part comes in. The amount of power it would take is beyond my reach."

"Why is it you brag about how powerful you are yet than you turn around and say you don't have enough power," Shelby complains. "There are other issues. Such as Servo's support programs." "Surely there is a way to block them," Shelby says. "Again something that would take a great deal of power." "What if send another virus to steal power that we can redirect?" Shelby asks. "An interesting idea but what virus do we use?" "Hold on that is the wonderful thing about inspiration when it gets going you can have many good ideas at once," Shelby says picking up her sketch pad and pencil. She opens to a page she had stopped working on a while go but hadn't fully finished and quickly gets to work. It doesn't take that long and she was done. "I think I shall call him Super Drain," Shelby declares.

The virus like a giant frog in the face but with a large tail. Instead of frog legs it can stand up has legs that look like an elephants. "But where to send it?" "Well we don't want Servo to know what we are doing until we have enough energy stored up," Shelby says thinking out loud. "As he always seems to do," The program says and if could feel emotions it was frustration. "Let's start small. Let target the local power plant. It generates enough energy would have be able to gather a large amount," Shelby suggested. "Excellent idea," the program says before bringing the virus to life and sending it the power plants computer systems. The virus quickly attacks they grid and starts to drain power. "Yes I can already feel it."

Collin's Mansion

Jon, Lina, Will, and Rebecca were in the pool playing playing a game of swim volleyball. Rebecca hit a shot sending the ball over the the net. Linda got it and hits right back over towards Jon who misses. "Game!" Will yells as he and Linda celebrate. "Smooth move hero," Rebecca jokes before splashing him. Jon splashes her right back. "Two out of three?" Linda asks. "I'm up for it?" Rebecca says. "I'm hungry," Will says. "Me too," Jon says as he and Will swim for the ladder. After drying off the guys head for the kitchen. "What is wrong this thing?" They hear Tanker yell as he slaps a microwave. "Something wrong Uncle Tank?" Jon asks. "This stupid microwave can't cook my burrito. The box say three minutes I've now tried it for six. Its like the thing is cooking on half power," Tanker complains. "That's strange dad bought it not that long ago," Jon says. The sound of yelling comes from the living room.

The three run into it. "Syd what is wrong?" Tanker asks. "I'm trying to upload this patch for a company I am working with. But its like the WiFi doesn't have the power to work right," Sydney says. Sam enters the room as Rebecca and Linda come in from the kitchen. "Jon I need to borrow your charger. Mine has gone bad I plugged in two hours ago I've gotten a nine percent charge," Sam says. "Wait the microwave, the computer, the charger something is up," Will declares. Sydney doesn't even have to told and starts to check for a mega virus. "There it is. We got a power sucker at the power plant." Jon grabs his guitar as the Servo program is called up. ""Let's Samuraize, guys!" He disappears into a ball of light and merges with the program. Servo heads for the infected system.

Jon/Servo lands and grows. Super Drain turns to face him. "This guy isn't going to win any beauty contest," Servo declares as he and the virus move around the system. Super Drain charges and swing one one its arms which Servo ducks and hits a superman punch. Flying side kick by Servo knock the mega virus down for a second. Back in the real world the team cheer. "Send this guy packing Jon," Will yells. Super Drain is back up and Servo charges but runs right into the swinging tail of virus. "Oh," Servo yells as he is knocked back. Another tail whip drives him back. The virus charges and locks into a wrestling match with Servo. Before opening it's mouth and it drains some energy from Servo. "AHHHH!" Servo yells.

At Shelby's place she smiles. "Excellent this energy taken from Servo will go a long way towards powering your doppelganger." "Even better if Super Drain takes care of Servo first," Shelby points out. Back in the digital world Servo manages to get free and hits a blast of grid power to buy some time however the warning light on his head has started to go off. The virus opens it mouth and fires it's own blast knocking Servo down. "Okay you guys are going in," Sydney says back in the real world as she calls up the attack vehicles. "Let's Kick Up The Power!" "Pound The Rock!" "Log On!" Rebecca, Will, and Linda yell before being transported int the digital world. Rebecca in Borr, Will in Tracto, and Linda in Vitor. They arrive in the system. With Servo down the virus is back to draining energy. "Vitor you take the left I'll take the right let's see if we can get ugly spinning around," Rebecca says taking command. "Right," Linda replies.

Borr takes one sides and hits first drawing Super Drain's attention and it fires a blast. Vitor hits a missile attack to the back. "My turn," Will says before firing Tracto's blasters. "Servo are you back online?" Linda asks. "Servo is still down. Form Zenon," Sam instructed from the real world. They do and start to exchange punches with the virus. "We got to try finish this thing," Rebecca says before launching the fist missiles with the virus deflects with a flick of it's tail. Meanwhile Servo tries to stand but falls back down. Suddenly the strange energy that has powered him in the past appears.

The virus is starting to drain power from Zenon as Severo stands back up and hits a running jump kick. Both Zenon and Servo hits a grid power shot doing damage to the virus. "Not again," Shelby says annoyed. "Yes but this will be the final time. I have a plan to put us over the top," The program says shooting a beam that connects with the virus. "What are you doing?" Shelby asks. "Taking advantage of an opening." Back at the battle Team Samurai is forming Synchro. The drill missiles do some real damage and than one final grid power shot destroyed it. "Well that did nothing," Shelby complains. "Incorrect. It was clear that virus was going to be destroyed. I changed to ability to drain power to send any energy used to attack it to me," The program. "You don't mean?" "Oh yes Dark Servo RISE!"

Back in the system where the battle Synchro repairs the damage to the system and than returns to being Servo and the attack vehicles. "Great work team," Jon/Servo says. "Let's get out here," Will says. "Base to Team. I agree get back," Sydney says. "Last one there is a rotten egg," Rebecca taunts taking off. Will is next followed, than Lina. Servo/Jon is about to take off when something hits him in the back. "JON!" Sam yells watching in the real world. "Reverse course Servo needs help," Sydney tells the team. They try to but some kind of power blast knocks them back into the real world landing hard on the floor in the mansion. "Kids you alright?" Tanker asks helping them up. "We are fine where is Jon?" Rebecca asks. "In trouble," Sam says.

Back on the grid Jon/Servo looks over and to his shock Dark Servo is approaching him. "Well well well hero that was to easy," Dark Servo taunts. Servo scrambles back to his feet the warning light going off again. Servo throws a punch that Dark Servo easily avoids and lands a kick of his own. Spinning hook kick by Dark Servo knocks Servo down. "Mom you got to do something," Rebecca yells watching the battle play out. The two Servos exchange punches and kicks with Dark Servo having the clear edge landing the more powerful blows. Servo/Jon is knocked back. Sydney frantically types on key in the world trying to give Jon a power boost. Jon/Servo feels it. "One chance," he says before using a blast from the gauntlet on his wrist. Normally it a finishing move but all it does is do enough to knock Dark Servo to the ground and he quickly gets back up. "You will have do better than that hero," Dark Servo taunts. Jon/Servo is back up as well.

Dark Servo goes for a shot from his gauntlet but Servo is able to avoid it. Dark Servo gathers energy and tosses it at Servo who can only avoid it partially. "Come on finish him," Shelby says. "This is not good he needs to fight smartly," The program says. "What is wrong?" Shelby asks. "Dark Servo is using much energy." Back in the battle Dark Servo's own warning light is starting to flash but it's clear the heroic Servo is much weaker. "He's got Servo on the ropes," Shelby says. Back in the Manson Sydney is at a panic. "Servo you have to get out of there!" She finally yells. "Syd what is wrong?" Sam asks. "Servo is nearly powerless. If he hits zero I don't know what will happen," Sydney admits. "Jon come on son get out of there," Sam pleads. "It will be okay buddy," Tanker claims not even fooling himself.

Back at the battle Servo is trying to ready himself for one more attack. "Jon no. You are danger you must leave," A voice in Jon/Servo's head says. "Mom?" Jon says recognizing the voice. "Mom?" Dark Servo says confused. This gives Servo/Jon a chance to hit one more blast from his gauntlet and take him down and than fly off. Dark Servo recovers once he is gone. "Run while you can hero. The next time we meet I will delete you!"

Jon returns to the real world and stumbles causing Sam and Tanker to catch him. They help Jon to the sofa. "What was that thing?" Jon asks. "Servo's evil twin," Will says. "That doesn't matter right now. We need to make sure you are okay you took a real beating," Sam tells Jon. "I'll be fine dad. I'll be fi..." Jon suddenly passes out. "Jon! JON!" Sam yells shaking him. Tanker moves Jon to the floor and checks his breathing and pulse. "I think he' just passed out but we should still get him to a hospital," Tank suggested. "And tell them what?" Linda asks. "We can figure that out. But I think what ever damage Servo took transferred over to Jon. He might have a concussion or something," Tanker says. "Will help Tank and I," Sam says. The three of them pick Jon up and take him to a car. Jon starts to stir. "It will be okay buddy," Sam promises.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Its Tanker the good news is we got Jon out of Cyber Space but he took a real pounding. But in the real world people are asking a lot of questions about what happened. And you just know aren't about to cut us any slack._

"Shelby over here," Rebecca says seeing Shelby entering the waiting room. "Is he alright? What happened?" Shelby asks. "The doctor is checking him out now. We aren't sure he might of over done it in the pool. You know hot sun not drinking enough water," Rebecca lies. She had been the one to call Shelby but she couldn't her the full story about Jon getting beaten but an evil computer program that was a copy cat of the program he turned into. "I hope he's okay," Shelby says. "Hey it's Jon he will stick around just to annoy people," Rebecca says. "He just might. You know he asked me out so many times. I always just wrote him off as the moron that liked to get in fight and blow off class. Than he actually took me on a nice date. Showed me there was more to him," Shelby says with a sad smile.

Over in set of chair Sam is pacing. "What is taking so long?" He finally asks. "You have to let work Sam. Better they check everything," Sydney says trying to comfort him. "I know its just that is my son. I never should have let him keep going into the digital world. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened," Sam says. "Sam you know the circumstances. The Servo program only works with Jon these days. You know how dangerous the mega viruses are and they need to be stopped," Tanker tells his best friend. "I do know how dangerous they are. We should have figured out a way to the old Servo and support programs running again. We are sending our kids into battles," Sam says. "Battles just like the ones we fought when we were that age," Tanker reminds him. "And if my parents had known they would tossed that old computer in a trash compactor," Sam says.

In another set of chairs Linda and Will sit. "He's going to be okay," Will says to Linda. "I know," Linda replies. "Jon is tough. You have to believe that. He can bounce back from anything," Will claims. "Yes he can," Linda says. "Like I remember this one time when Jon and I were on the wrestling team. We are at this meet and Jon has this match he makes a huge mistake in the first period," Will recalls. "I remember he came down on his head the referee wanted to stop the match," Linda adds. "Yeah and what does Jon do pops up and shows everyone his fine. And than gets in there and wins being the only guy to pin that guy all year. See Jon will be fine," Will says. It dawns on Linda that he's not trying to convince her he's trying to convince himself. She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze to comfort him.

Back over with Syd, and Tanker they have gotten Sam to at least sit down. A doctor comes out and approaches them. "Mr. Collins I'm Dr. Stanley and I've been assigned to your son's case." "Is he going to okay?" Sam asks his voice cracking. "Well Mr. Collins very unusual case. Your son shows no signs no signs of injury or illness a tox screen came back clean. Is there anything more you can tell us?" "Dr. Stanley asks. "Just what we already told you," Sam says. Everyone pushes the story of Jon passing out after an afternoon of swimming. The doctor says he sees and walks over to a nurse. "Any updated on where the cops are getting here?" He asks. "Yes doctor. They are in the parking lot. Is its really necessary?" The nurse asks. "This kid is perfectly healthy. Given what happened to Jennifer Collins I have a bad feeling the dad did something," The doctor states looking over at Sam with disgust.

The Digital World

"Master please allow me to hunt down the Servo program and destroy it," Dark Servo says looking at the master program. "You shall soon enough Dark Servo. But the conservation of power is key. We must weaken Servo further. Your last battle at key times was fought a stalemate," The master declares. "Than the Creator should send another virus," Dark Servo says. "Sadly with the human I have learned I can not push her to hard. She still allows things to distract her such as this boyfriend," The master says. "We should destroy this boyfriend," Dark Servo says. "A human flaw is that they have feelings. If I were to destroy this boyfriend I fear it would cause Shelby to stop caring about the gifts I have given her."

Someplace

"Hello?" Jon says walking around an empty room. There is no one around there nothing around its just an empty void. Jon thinks out loud, "how did I get here? Last thing I was doing I was fighting a virus and than..." He yells in pain as memories of his battle with Dark Servo play in his head. Jon drops to a knee. "You must remember the good," A voice says. "Whose here?" Jon yells standing back up and looking around. The blue energy appears. "Jon..." the voice is coming from the energy. "What is this?" Jon asks he can swear a face is starting to appear in the mist like energy cloud.

Jon sat up in the hospital bed. "Good you are awake," a nurse in the room says. "I'm in the hospital?" Jon asks trying to get up. "You shouldn't do that," the nurse says. "Where is my dad?" Jon asks. "You should let the doctor check you first," The nurse tells him. "No thanks," Jon says getting up glade they had put him in scrubs and not one of those backless things. The door opens and Dr. Stanley opens. "Doctor I tried to keep him in bed," The nurse says. "Its alright nurse I'll take it from here…. Hello Jon I'm Dr. Stanley and I'm the one that has been treating you. And you gave us quite a scare coming in showing no signs of illness or injury yet unresponsive," Dr. Stanley tells him. "Where is my dad?" Jon asks. "He's out in the waiting room. Look Jon now is the time where you can tell me anything," Dr. Stanley offers.

"Meaning what?" Jon asks. The doctor take a deep breath. "You are a perfectly healthy young man and yet you come in here unconscious. Something had to happen to you," Dr. Stanley says. "What you think my dad hurt me?" Jon asks getting mad. "My job is to make sure you are okay. And given your family history. I have my worried," The doctor says. Jon point a fingers in the man's face. "My father didn't hurt my mother. And he sure as hell didn't hurt me," Jon insisted. "Calm down. Let me check you than we can bring your father in. We still need to know what happened to you?" Dr. Stanley says staying calm. "Look Doctor I am fine," Jon claims. "If you were fine you wouldn't have passed out. Something had to happen," Dr. Stanley says. "Best lies are based on truth," Jon thinks.

"Promise you won't tell my dad?" Jon asks starting his lie. "Depends on what you tell me? You did something to hurt yourself or if someone did hurt your I have to follow the law," Dr. Stanley admits. "Look this kid and I at school have had some issues. Well he and I decided to settle it. And we did that a couple of days ago. I've been pretty sore but I've had to push it so people don't know I had a fight," Jon claims. "You don't seem like you have been in a fight." "Well I was. I used to be on the wrestling team and this guy knows BJJ. It was a fight fight it was a grappling match," Jon claims. "So you swear your father didn't hurt you?" "No!"

Back in the waiting room

"You have got to be kidding me?" Sam says seeing a man and a woman come off the elevator. "What is it?" Tanker asks. "See the bald guy. That is Detective Mansell. He was in charge of Jennifer's case," Sam says. "Right and he's the guy that was convinced you did something to her," Tanker says. "Yeah," Sam says bitterly. The Detective and the woman move toward Sam. "Hell Mr. Collins," Detective Mansell greets coldly. "Detective." "Mr. Collins I am Detective Carmichael," The woman introduces herself. "Nice to meet you. Can I help you?" Sam asks. "Well Collins we need to talk. I understand your son in in the ER," Mansell says. "Yes he is and let me guess you want to go another wild goose chase trying to prove I did something to Jon," Sam says bitterly. "We shouldn't do this in public. Maybe we could stop in private room or an office," Carmichael suggested.

"Not a chance. I made the mistake of talking to this guy before it ruined my life," Sam says starting to seethe. "Easy buddy," Tanker says knowing this could go very bad very fast. "Tanker is right. Tell them you won't speak to them without you lawyer," Sydney adds. "Look Collins if didn't do anything you have nothing to worry about," Mansell claims. "That is what you said you last time! And I was tried in the press. The worst part is you never found what really happened to Jennifer," Sam tells Mansell. "Jon?" They turn and see it was Shelby who said that as Jon walks out of a door. Shelby and the rest of his friends run up to him. Jon hugs his girlfriend. "I'm okay," he says. "Excuse me," Sam says to the two detectives before walking away.

"Hey dad let's get out of here," Jon says. "Did the doctor say you are cleared?" Sam asks. "I did not. But you son says he is refusing any further treatment. I think he should stay overnight," Dr. Stanley says to Sam. "And its not going to do any good," Jon claims. "Mr. Collins.. if anything goes wrong please bring him back," Dr. Stanley pleads. "Jon maybe you should stay," Shelby says. "Yeah just the night," Rebecca adds. "I want to go home," Jon says getting annoyed.

The Next Day

Sam hadn't slept the whole night. At some point he had given up and wound up in the living room looking over old photos. "Morning Uncle Sam," Rebecca says coming downstairs. "You are up kind of early," Sam says. "I don't sleep well when I am worried," Rebecca admits. "We must be two peas in a pod. I didn't sleep the whole night," Sam says. Rebecca sits in a chair across from him. "Uncle Sam how are we going to stop that evil Servo?" She asks. "Trying to figure that out is what I've been doing all night. You folks and I, Amp or Lucky we always found a way. So far you kids do as well," Sam says. "Did you ever face something as strong as that Dark Servo?" She asks. "Only when I fought Kilokahn," Sam admits. The door bell rings.

"What you two doing here?" Sam asks as he opens the door the door to Will and Linda who both look exhausted "Jon called us and said it we there was a virus threat," Will says. Rebecca moves to the computer and checks. "Everything seem normal." "Okay so I stretched the truth a bit. But the sooner we start the better," Jon says appearing. "Start what?" Rebecca asks. "Hunting my evil twin. I figure between the four of us we can... well its better than me searching one at a time," Jon says going to pick up the guitar. Sam stops him. "Absolutely not." "Dad you not going to change my mind," Jon says. "You just got out of the hospital," Sam yells. "And its time for payback," Jon says.

"Jon buddy this is not a good idea. Are you sure Servo even has his full power back yet? I mean if you going to fight that thing you will need all the power you can get," Will says to calm his friend down. "I can't believe this. We should just wait for another attack? Why are we always reacting instead of being proactive?" Jon asks. "Look Jon this isn't about being proactive. Its you reacting to taking. We are scared you going to charge into another beat down," Rebecca says. "That is why its best I…. Ah," Jon stop talking and suddenly has to shake out his arm which is locking up. "Jon you are to beat up. Please don't do this," Rebecca says. "Fine," Jon says through gritted teeth clearly in pain.

Shelby's Room

"Are you done yet?" Shelby look at monitor making no effort to hide how annoyed she was. "I have been working all night. I have to go to school in a few hours. Just let me work," Shelby tells them. "You are just reformatting an old virus. It should not take this long creator," Dark Servo says. "Well I need to make the work I am doing is correct. Servo already knows how to defeat this one," Shelby says annoyed. "We just need the virus to last long enough to drain Servro of his energy," The master program reminds her. "I'm almost done," Shelby says. "Hurry up Creator. I am ready to destroy Servo," Dark Servo says. "Okay I'm done. My first virus back for a second try," Shelby says. "So where are you sending it?" Dark Servo asks. "We must send it to someplace that Servo will find it. We must bait the trap," The master program says.

"A plane. We upload it to a flight take over it's controls have it flying around unable to land. I'm sure Servo will come flying," Shelby says. "If I could feel emotion I would feel pride. Off the virus shall go," The master program says before empowering the virus before it takes off into into the digital world. "Soon we will meet again hero," Dark Servo says before he takes off as well. The virus arrives in the system and start to wreck havoc. "Great now I get school," Shelby says. "Very well. But do no visit the boyfriend," The program warns. "I would like to make sure Jon is okay," Shelby says. "The flight I sent your creations into is supposed to take off from LAX shortly after you school day ends. I will need you here." The tone of it's voice leaves no room for argument. Shelby knows if she tries to argue the threats will start. "I'll be here," Shelby finally relents.

Later that day on the flight

It was supposed to be a cross country flight from Los Angeles to New York City. The pilot had done this numerous times in his long career. Many of those flight with this very same co-pilot. They were in the sky when the first problem showed itself. "What's wrong?" The co-pilot asks. "The controls are responding we are drifting off course," The pilot says. The co-pilot checks his. "Mine are off as well." Suddenly the plan move suddenly. The tower radios in asking what is going on. "Tower we have major problems. Our controls are not working," The pilot says.

Collins's Manson

Sam had kept Jon out of school for the day wanting him to recover. Sam was in the living room claiming he was working on a song but nothing was coming to him. "Hey Sammy we got problems," Tanker says bursting into the room. He turns on the TV as a news report about the problems with the flight. "Ah man that is terrible," Sam says. "I called Syd she can't get away from this job she's on. The kids should be home soon. You fire up the computer I'll get Jon and we will see if we have a virus," Tanker says. "Hold it on getting Jon let's check if there is a virus first," Sam says as he moves to the computer. "Oh I knew it... I think that's that the virus Jon smashed when he became the new Servo. Good way for him to get back in the game," Tanker says. Sam isn't sure. "How long until the other kids get back from school?" Tanker checks his watch. "Soon but Sam come on that airplane could crash at any second."

"Yeah well Jon could get killed," Sam snaps. Tanker looks at his friend. "Look Sammy I get it. In my head I freak out every time Rebecca goes into one of these fights. But Sam they are heroes like how we were," Tanker says to his friend. "Yeah well I'm about tot be a hero again," Sam says going over to a desk drawer and pulling out his old wrist communicator and than picking up the guitar. "Buddy Sydney said anyone that used the old Servo programs can't access the new ones," Tanker reminds him. "Maybe she is wrong. You are right Tank someone needs to stop that virus but I don't know if Jon is up to it. Its worth a shot," Sam says to his friend. "Alright… I'll be hoping to kick some giga butt again lets try it," Tanker says calling up the Servo program. "Let's Samuraize, guys!" Sam yells before playing the power cord. For a second he starts to move into the computer only to be shot back out.

"Dad what happened?" Jon says coming into the living room. They help Sam back to his feet. "What happned is I got reminder Syd is never wrong with computer stuff. Look Jon there is a plane that is out of control because a mega virus has taken over. Servo is needed…. But if you aren't up for this don't do it," Sam says. "Dad if a virus is putting people in danger I don't have any choice," Jon says as he takes the guitar. "Alright Sam says. But watch your back. This feels like a trap," Sam says. "Once the rest of the teams gets here we will send them in," Tanker says to Sam more than Jon. "Let's Samuraize, guys!"

Digital World

"I can feel him! Servo has come online," Dark Servo says. Sure enough a portal open and Servo appears and grows. "The master has made it clear I must wait until Servo has been weakened before he can strike. Servo has reached his full height. "I recognize you and somehow you're even uglier than last time," Servo declares before charging at the virus and landing a big kick. The virus launces a fireball attack but Servo doges it. Series of punches by Servo. Back in the Collins's home Sam and Taker watch. "Good he's being smart and saving his grid power," Sam observes. "But he got to destroy this thing in order for the pilots to get control of the plane back," Tanker reminds him. Sam knows he's right but also can't help but worry about Dark Servo.

Meanwhile the virus lands power blast on Servo. Jon goes for a grid powered kick. He than grabs the virus by the tail and swings it around. "Round and round you go where you stop no body knows," Servo taunts as he lets go. "Enough of this foolishness," Dark Servo says before growing. Jon is locked in battle with the virus which is trying to bite him. Dark Servo launches a fireball attack that hits the heroic Servo in the back. Distracted this also lets the virus bite Jon/Servo on the arm. Servo tries to strike to virus to get free but can't meanwhile Dark Servo advances toward him. "Master send me a weapon to finish him," Dark Servo yells a second later a dark version of the shield appears in his arms. Dark Servo removes the sword. Jon/Servo is still trying to get free leaving his back exposed. "Its the end of you hero!"


End file.
